Jacko’s Gold
by Doc Reid
Summary: A big gold shipment brings trouble to Dodge. Story Complete.


**Gunsmoke: Jacko's Gold **

**Chapter One**

It was late in the morning when Doc Adams caught up with Festus Haggen at the Longbranch Saloon for a coffee. Festus had tried to avoid the doctor, as Doc Adams was trying to have him come in for a wound he received while chopping wood. The crisp autumn air was warmed by the sunlight.

"Festus!" Doc bellowed from across the street. "You stop right there!" Doc even pointed at him so that others on the busy street knew who he was after - as if they didn't hear!

Festus froze in his foot steps. "Doc? Why are ya yelling across the street at me? I have perfectly good hearin' ya know...Ya don't have to disturb the whole town, just to say hi!" Festus rose his eyebrow in a cocky manner.

"I'm not just saying "hi"...I want to look at that hand of yours." Doc grumbled as he walk towards his wiry friend.

"Oh, sush! There ain't nothin' wrong with my hand that a little Haggen know-how could fix!" Festus countered.

Doc stood in front of Festus and looked at him. Typically his right hand wiped across his moustache in disbelief. "And you think that I'm going to let you off that easily? I want you to get up to my office right after I finish my coffee.

"But Doc, thar ain't nothing wrong!" Festus held his hand out as proof. Aside from a little bruising and a scar-like line, his hand looked fine.

"Well fine then. You go and do your own "doctoring" and one day you'll be sorry!" Doc went in the saloon and sat down in his regular chair. Festus followed. "Sorry my foot! Maybe you are jist a little bit jealous that I have some know-how about doctoring..." Festus said a matter-of-factly, "And furthermore, you would go and charge me and arm and a leg just to put a bandage on when a feller could jist do it himself! All you want is the money to stuff your bed with!"

Sam placed a cup of coffee in front of each man and shook his head thinking that there wouldn't be a start to any day in Dodge that those two wouldn't argue about something.

"Is that a fact? You think all my years of leaning and such is just to earn me money?" Doc took a sip and placed his cup down in front of him. He looked Festus right in the eye. "What would you think if I started doing the marshalling around town?"

Festus was taken back by the question. "Wall you ain't got the training to marshal!"

Doc smacked his palm on the table. "My point exactly!" A smile crossed his tanned face under his silver moustache. "Of course without proper treatment and a tetanus shot you could end up with lock-jaw! Well, that might not be so bad after all!" Doc chuckled and wiped his moustache with his hand. He was quite proud of himself.

Festus thought for a moment. He peered over the brim of his mug across at Doc. "Ornery old skutter..."

Miss Kitty joined them at the table. "Why don't you two stop these stilly conversations before one of you gets hurt feelings?"

Doc nodded. "You're right Kitty. Thank you." He winked at her in approval.

"Miss Kitty? How's a feller supposed to learn if he ain't questioning others or doin' some experimentin'? Fer instance, Ma Haggen told us youngins all about cuts and such..." Festus spoke.

She smiled and patted him on the arm. "Festus. You leave the doctoring to Doc...he'll leave the marshalling to Matt and you. Deal?" She stood up to leave.

Festus knew that he was about to loose his battle. "Yes 'um..."

Doc stood up and looked at Festus who was mumbling to himself. "Festus. If anyone is looking for me, I will be at the Wilson's. They are having a baby and it's due any moment."

"I'll let Matthew know..." Festus stood and walked away. "Anybody with a few smarts can clean a cut and put a bandage on it..." he grumbled as he left the Longbranch.

Kitty looked at Doc. "Don't worry about him. He'll get over it. Just think, he may have freed up a little time for you!" She smiled.

Doc nodded. "Perhaps." He left to get his buggy and head out to the Wilson's place. "See you later Kitty. Watch him, will you? I wouldn't want him really upset with me over this."

Kitty nodded. "Sure thing Doc."

Festus entered the Marshal's office to find Matt looking at a batch of newly printed wanted posters. "Mornin' Festus."

"Mornin'" Festus grumbled as he briskly walked over to the small pot-bellied wood stove that heated the coffee pot.

Matt watched his colleague pour a coffee. "What's the problem?"

Festus sat at the table. "Doc's madder then a wet hornet at me for fixing my own hand and not seeing him about it. And it's not that I didn't want to, but he's been so blamed busy with other folks, and my ole aunt Saddie and Ma Haggen showed us Haggen's what to do in such a case...I just did it...don't ya see!"

"Well, Festus, when Doc gets over worked and tired, he gets a little more sensitive about thing like this. I wouldn't worry too much about it." Matt offered. "I suppose yer right." Festus said and then finished his coffee. "I just didn't see that a little bitty cut could cause such a fuss, that's all."

Matt continued to look through the pile of posters. "Festus? Have you seen any of these characters around Dodge?" He said as he posted several on the message board.

Festus moved to the board and surveyed the pictures. "Not a one, Matthew. But I'll sure keep my eyeballs peeled form them!"

Matt nodded in appreciation of his deputy's willingness. "I'm going over to the Longbranch and have a coffee. Can you look after things here?"

"Why, sure Matthew! I can do that. Oh, and by the way, Doc said he was headed out to the Wilson's place. They're havin' a baby!"

Matt smiled. "Thanks Festus."

It was well into the afternoon and Doc had delivered a beautiful baby boy to the Wilsons. He stayed with Mary Wilson long enough that he was confident that all was well. It was, after all her third child.

"Well, you take care and let me know if you need anything." Doc said to Daniel Wilson as he got into his buggy. The air was much cooler as night descended.

"Thanks again for everything Doc! I'll be sure to drop off the payment in the coming weeks." Daniel said as he handed Doc the reigns for the buggy.

"Now don't you go worrying about that right now. You have a wife and new baby to look after. And don't forget your other young ones too!" Doc smiled. "Bring Mary and the baby into town in two or so days for me to examine."

"Yes Sir!" was Wilson's response before he headed back into the house and warmth. The night grew much colder than they predicted. Doc was always amused by the so-called weathermen and their predictions. He pulled his suit coat collar up and shuttered as he flicked his reigns on the horse pulling his buggy to head back to Dodge.

The moon was almost full and the late October wild was crisp from the north. Dodge was only a few miles away and it was only 9:12 pm. Doc drove along quietly and enjoyed the evening sounds. That was until a man on a horse bolted out in front of him and yelling at him to stop.

Doc jerked the reigns and this horse jolted to a nervous stop. "What in thunder is the problem?" He bellowed out of pure fright.

"Get out of the buggy. You're the doctor from Dodge aren't you?" The man pointed his hand gun at Doc.

"Yes. I'm Doctor Adams. What's the problem?" Doc questioned but remained in the buggy.

"Good. Now get out of the buggy and grab your kit." The gunman growled.

Doc felt he had no choice and did as the man asked. "Now move!" The man barked and pointed his gun it the direction into the woods which Doc was supposed to go. Reluctantly Doc picked up his medical bag and moved toward the small path that lead into the bush. He and Festus had fished at a pond not far from here, but without daylight and his fishing friend, the landscape took on a much more foreboding feeling. It was even worse that he was on foot while the gunman still was on his horse. He felt for sure that if he made a run for it, that he'd be either gunned down or trampled beneath the horse that breathed down his neck.

What seemed like an eternity, Doc and the horseman arrived at a small clearing along the riverbank. Doc quickly assessed his situation. It wasn't good. There were five armed men and one who was laying on the ground and clearly wounded. These guys meant business. All of the able bodies jumped to their feet as Doc and the horseman appeared through the thicket. Their guns were drawn.

Doc froze in mid step. The horseman yelled at his comrades "Put 'em away. I found us a doctor!"

All of the men slowly re-holstered their firearms. All the while looking at Doc as an outsider. One of the men stepped forward. He seemed to be the leader of the pack. "A doctor, huh?" He was the roughest looking of the lot. "Well you better get to doctoring then..." he sneered at Doc and grabbed his lapel and pulled him to a man who was bleeding badly from the shoulder.

"Why I can't operate on his man here!" Doc argued. "He needs clean equipment and rest!"

"Shut up and get to work. We need to leave by midnight." The leader shouted at Doc, almost deafening him.

Doc sighed and opened his medical bag. "I'm going to need hot water...plenty of it, which means you'll have to stoke up that little bitty fire you're hiding by..." Doc sometimes had a nerve of steel, especially if his back was up against a wall.

Back in Dodge, Festus passed the stairs that lead up to Doc's office and living quarters. There wasn't any light shining through the curtains, which he thought a little odd. He slowly and carefully walked up the staircase and peered in the window. There had be several times before that someone was rummaging around by candlelight when Doc wasn't there, and Festus was just being cautious.

Satisfied that no one was in the office, he walked down the stairs to be met by Matt. "Festus?"

"Oh, hi Matthew. I was just checkin' on Doc's place. He ain't home yet from the Wilson's I gather." Festus thumbed over his shoulder up the stairs.

Matt looked at the pocket watch he carried. "It's getting pretty late. Hope that Mrs Wilson is doing okay."

"I wholesomely agree Matthew. They're such a nice addition to Dodge when they come to town." Festus beamed.

"Come on Festus. Let me buy you a beer." Matt said as he patted his friend on the shoulder.

Festus nodded. "That's mighty kind of you, Matthew!"

The night continued to grow colder. It was now about 48 degrees. Both Festus and Matthew bid farewell to Miss Kitty and Sam at the Longbranch and headed for their nightly patrol. It was 11:30 pm. and the moon was almost full. With every breath, a bloom of frost could be seen. It was quiet in Dodge that night so the rounds went quicky.

Matt and Festus met back at the Marshal's Office. "Still no sign of Doc." Matt said.

Festus scratched his beard. "Wall, I guess that the Wilson's baby jist didn't wanta be born on a cold night like this here one. He's likely waiting for tomorrow when it's warmer." Festus sensed that something wasn't quite right, but didn't want to sink into alarm mode. Not just yet. "Night Matthew." he said as he slid under the wooly blanket on his bed.

Matt said a good night too, as he nestled into his bed at the back off the office.

Doc finished digging the lead slug out of the man he was ordered to work on. His hands were practically frozen from the bitter low temperature. "Here. You better have some of this..." He handed the man a small bottle. It was labelled "laudanum".

The man looked at him and snapped the bottle from his hand and then chugged half of it. "Careful! You only need a sip! With that amount you'll sleep for a day! Doc barked and tried to retrieve the bottle.

"Back off pill-pusher." the leader of the roughened group sneered. "Larry. Go out to the road and get that horse. Smitty, here is gonna need a ride." With that Larry was off down the trail to retrieve the horse that was pulling Doc's buggy.

"Well now, how am I suppose to get back to Dodge?" Doc asked loudly.

The leader pulled out his gun and said "Ya think I care?" and fired a shot. It hit Doc on the outside of his left arm spinning him to the ground where his head hit a rock. He was conscious, but lay motionless.

"Ha! I think ya killed him Jacko!" One of the others yelled with victory.

"Who cares. Come on Larry...get that horse back here. Everyone mount up. Let's get ready to ride." The leader ordered and the group did as he asked.

The man sent after Doc's horse arrived and saddled it for Smitty. He managed to get the wounded man on to the horse and they rode off leaving Doc laying on the cold ground. The moon was starting to hide behind a dense bank of clouds. It made seeing into the night difficult.

Doc slowly and painfully pushed himself up to a sitting position. He looked at his arm. The bullet grazed it enough that he knew he should have stitches to close the wound. But what alarmed him the most was the feeling he had in his head. There was blood running down his cheek and he knew that he had a mild concussion. He fought to stay awake. And for the icing on the cake, he couldn't decide whether to try walking back to Dodge or attempt to rest the night. The latter seemed the most logical, but it was so cold.

Doc held his head and stood up to search for his medical bag. It was over by the dwindling fire and practically ruined by horses. Inside he found the gauze and wrapped it around his head. And then his arm. He decided that he had to gather wood to stay warm. So, that is what he did for the next half an hour.

It was completely black by the time Doc finished gathering things for his impromptu camp. He had the fire built nicely, but the wind whipped it around and around making the little lean-too nothing more that a wind break for him as the fire didn't project hardly any heat at all.

The cold was getting to him. It seemed that every time Doc pulled tighter on his jacket collar, the temperature fell or maybe it was vise-a-versa. He was now trying to stay conscious but losing his fight. Against this better medical judgement, he had to sleep. He put one fair size log on the fire and then tucked into the little lean-too and pulled the extra boughs up on to himself. It didn't offer much warmth, but baggers couldn't be choosers. His eyes closed as he pulled himself into the tightest ball he could. It was now going on 2:30 am.

**Chapter Two**

Douglas Williams was off to Dodge bright and early and travelled the Crow Creek Road. That is where he came upon Doc's buggy. Douglas dismounted and surveyed the area but couldn't see anything wrong. Of course he also wasn't one for details. He just assumed that Doc was somewhere safe and that he rode his horse to get there...perhaps over rough terrain.

Williams decided that rather risk leaving the buggy in the middle of no-where he would tow it back to town. And that he did.

It was now about 8:00am and Festus was on his way to the Longbranch for a coffee when he saw Douglas Williams trot into town with Doc's buggy behind him. The hairs on Festus's neck stood up like the hairs on a pole cat's tail in fright. He rushed over to Williams who was just climbing down off his horse.

"This is Doc's buggy! Where did you get it from?" Festus questioned anxiously holding Doc's favourite black hat.

"I found it along side the road into Dodge. Just sitting there by the Crow Creek bend. I didn't see anything wrong, but thought I better bring this in just so no-one else made off with it." Williams said in his defence.

"Thanks Doug." Matt said from behind Festus. By now half of the shopkeepers and residents of Dodge were out on the street looking at the sight. Miss Kitty stood in the doorway of the Longbranch with Sam by her side, he placed a gentile hand on her shoulder. Her mouth hung open in horror as her instincts told her the picture was different than what Douglas Williams was trying to elude too; not that he had anything to do with it.

Matt and Festus were also alarmed. "Festus. Get Newly, Sam and Nathan together for a search party. Have Nathan bring a wagon in case..." Matt said sombrely.

"In case Doc can't walk on his own..." Festus finished. He refused to think that something worse had happened to his old friend.

"Yes..." Matt nodded and looked over to Kitty. She had her hands over her mouth and fought back tears. Matt walk to her. "He'll be okay Kitty. Trust me." Matt hugged her gently.

She excepted the hug but then pushed Matt away. "Go find him, cowboy..."

Matt nodded and headed to his horse. By now, Festus had Newly, Sam and Nathan Burke ready to go. Festus lead the way with his keen eye for tracking. If anyone in Dodge was to find Doc, it would be Festus. And if any one in Dodge was more angry about his missing friend, it would be Festus.

The small and determined group left Dodge. The sun was trying to break through the heavy clouds and the temperature had risen to about 55 degrees. Still it was cool for the time of year. Kitty and others stood on the sidewalks and watched the search party leave. They held hope in their hearts that Doctor Galen Adams was alive and well. Tears welt up in Kitty's eyes. She had seen some awful things during her years in Dodge, but nothing compared to the feeling she was having for Doc. He was just a likable old man who's passion for life was shared through his skills as a doctor. How could anyone have hurt him?

Within the hour, Festus halted the group. "Matthew. This is where ole Doc's buggy was sitting." He dismounted and the others joined him. Carefully as not to disturb any evidence, Festus picked around the site. The other men stood back and watched. "These here tracks go back and forth on this path. There's only sign of one person on foot."

"Lead the way, Festus." Matt urged.

"You betcha, Matthew." Festus's tone was full of bottled anger. He sensed that Doc was hurt somewhere out in the wilderness. He was certain that the others felt that too, deep down. Festus tied his mule, Ruth, to the wagon which was left at the road with Nathan. "You stay right here. We'll find ole Doc. You wait and see."

Nathan nodded. He often wished that he had chosen his words better with Doc and Festus at times. He always came off as an idiot. But right now he was proud that he was being of some assistance. "I'll be here. Go. Find Doc..."

Matt, Newly and Sam all followed suit and tied their horses to the wagon. And then gingerly followed Festus along a twisting path.

After about a half hour hike, Festus stopped the group in a small clearing. There was no sign of life but all the hoof prints and human foot prints indicated that there definitely some

action there not too long ago. "I believe this is where we'll find Doc. Spread out now, and be careful. Keep your eyes peeled for him!" Festus was sure he was near the area somewhere.

Newly bent down and picked up the slug that Doc removed from the wounded man. "Marshal!" He called out to Matt while holding up the object.

Matt moved toward him and looked at the metal ball. "It's from a fairly big gun, isn't is?"

Newly looked at it. "Sure is. Similar to the rifles you have."

Matt adjusted his hat and didn't like the way things were turning out.

Festus then came to the area where Doc had fallen and hit his head. "Matthew! Come quickly!" He knelt down and looked at the rock. "Someone's hurt real bad..." Matt bent down and looked at the rock. "It's ain't lookin' good, is it, Matthew?"

Matt said nothing as he stood up noting the bits of bandage that were around the area. It was then he noticed the fire which was just barely smoldering. Festus was now standing and thought that the little pile of boughs was out of place. He passed Matt and carefully walked toward the heap. "Doc?" He spoke softly and knelt down near the mound. "Doc?" By now the other men were next to him. "Here give me a hand!" Festus ordered them to help move the boughs. After several were moved, a hand flopped out from underneath. "Doc!" Festus spoke loudly. The men moved faster.

Once uncovered, they found Doc laying on his side in the tightest ball he could. Festus pulled off is coat and placed it over him. "He's prit near froze stiff!" He looked up to Matt.

"Newly? Is he okay?" Matt asked the only person in the group who knew anything about doctoring.

Newly moved over to Festus and Doc. He placed his hand on Doc's chest and felt him breathing. "He's alive but he's in bad shape." Newly looked up to Matt.

Matt's face showed his anger toward whoever was responsible. He made a personal vow to bring them to justice. "Sam, go out to the wagon and bring back some blankets. We'll make a stretcher." Matt asked.

"Sure thing Marshal." Sam said in his deep tone. "And Marshal...if there is to be a poissy, I want to be on it..." Sam rarely showed his anger, but when it did surface, it was almost impossible to stop him. Matt nodded at this comment as he watched the barkeeper hurry back down the trail.

Matt's attention turned back to Newly and Festus. "Will he be okay?"

Newly couldn't really give him an answer. "He is suffering from hypothermia, and by the look of the wound on his head, he may have a mild concussion." Newly sighed. "We have to get him back to Dodge and somewhere warm...his body can't produce enough heat to sustain life...we'll for much longer..."

Festus slowly looked over to Newly. His face was stricken with grief. "We can't let him die Newly..."

Newly looked deep into Festus's eyes. "I know that. But I just can't figure how to get him warmed up fast enough!"

Sam was back with Nathan and some blankets as Matt had requested. Matt had found two suitable saplings to be used for the stretcher. Quickly the put the blankets over the frame and were ready to transport Doc back to the wagon. Gently, Newly and Festus lifted Doc onto the stretcher and told Sam and Nathan to take him out to the wagon. Matt was still looking around for clues.

"Matthew?" Festus called to him. "We're ready to take Doc back to town..."

Matt waved his hand in acknowledgement. "Go on with out me. I want to follow these tracks for a bit."

Festus understood Matt's eagerness. "And Festus."

"Yes, Matthew?" Festus said as he gathered Doc's medical bag.

"Take care of Doc. I'll be back shortly." Matt's voice carried through the woods. "And get your coat back on. I don't need two sick friends..."

Festus nodded and under his breath spoke, "You betcha." Festus was also torn between going back to Dodge and looking for the men who hurt his friend, but he thought that he had to gain control of his deepening anger before he could help anyone. "Come on, men. Get the lead out. Let's git Doc back to Dodge!" Festus wrapped himself in his coat and tucked Doc tighter into the blankets.

Many times before Matt realized that he hired the right man to be his deputy marshal and moments like this Festus shone. With a heavy heart, Matt walked through the brush looking for hints of who he was after.

With Doc now in the back of the wagon Festus plied in beside him and gave the order to go. Newly rode along side of the wagon. Festus looked up at Newly. "Doc told me the other day that I ort not to be trying to doctor. But, Newly, we have to git ole Doc warm, right?"

"Yes, Festus but without burning him..." Newly wasn't sure where Festus was heading with his logic. Festus continued. "My ole uncle Herkle once told me that if I were to fall into a frozen crick that I couldn't directly get out of, and once I did git out of that I should soak in a hot bath til I was all warmed up agin..."

Newly thought about that for a moment. "Festus. I think you and uncle Herkle have something there!" Come on Nathan, get the lead out! We have hot bath to make!"

Sam said that he would take the Marshal's horse to him and help him for a while. Festus thanked him for the offer and helped him untie their horses.

Nathan cracked the reins and the horse jump to a start. From the moving wagon, Festus watched Sam disappear into the bush with the horses. "Go get em, Sam..." As they raced down the road, it started to rain. Festus shook his head knowing full well that it would put a halt on the search. He held a blanket up over Doc creating a rain shelter.

Jacko and his crew pulled up in front of the abandoned farm house. He ordered Larry to keep a watch, knowing that eventually someone was going to get suspicious about the missing doctor from Dodge. They had many miles and many hours between them and the area where they left Doc.

With the rain, they could rest and take turns going into Dodge to indulge. They would just have to watch out for Doc, should he have lived because he could easily identify them. The Blue Bull Saloon was the most ideal place for them. It was almost to the edge of town, that if anything were to go wrong, they could easily flee. They would wait until night.

Smitty wasn't much better, either. The hard ride tore at his sutures that Doc put in. He was bleeding a lot.

Matt and Sam had to stop. The rain was pounding any evidence away. "Come on, Sam. Let's get back to Dodge before night fall." Matt's voice was cold. Sam knew it all too well - when Matt was angered and didn't get his man, that was the tone that always came out.

"Sure, Marshal. We'll try again tomorrow." Sam tried to soothe Matt with reassurance of a continued hunt for the men who hurt Doc. Both men quickly rode back to town and with the wind and the rain, it was getting colder.

Meanwhile, Nathan and Newly fired off a few shots as they rode into town. This got most people out to the street. And the first one was Kitty. She raced toward the wagon and Festus who was still shielding Doc from the rain. "Miss Kitty! We need a bathtub and plenty of hot water!" Festus said as she peered over the side of the buck-board at the unconscious doctor. "He's near froze stiff..." he continued.

"Take him to room number two." Kitty said solemnly. "I'll start up the wood stove..."

Quickly Newly and Nathan had jumped down and helped Festus move Doc in to the Longbranch and up the stairs. Various towns folk stopped and watched. Several men in the saloon offered to carry water to the stove and tub.

Gently they put the stretcher down on the floor. Festus moved quickly to removed Doc's shoes and started to rub his feet and legs. "Once we git enough warm water in that there tub, we have to get Doc out of these clothes...right down to his long-johns, anyway... and into the water fast. Then with every hot bucket of water, we'll take one out of the tub until we get the right heat..." Festus sensed the slight embarrassment he thought Kitty might have felt about Doc and his clothing. "Sorry Miss Kitty...We'll cover him up..." Festus removed his bulky coat in order to work with Newly and Doc in the warm water.

Kitty smiled at the ever so naive Festus. She was after all the owner of a legal establishment. "Why, thank you Festus. You always think of the ladies..." She smirked as she watched him fuss over Doc and the water temperature like some old mother hen.

"Okay...it's good. Miss Kitty..." Festus motioned with his hand to turn her back as Newly and he removed Doc's outer clothes. They struggled to stand him and get him into the bathtub, and once nestled in Festus dropped a towel across Doc's lower body. He looked over his shoulder. "It okay now Miss Kitty...now we have to rub his arms and legs and keep adding hot water..." Festus was in his element when helping someone else.

After a few minutes and the room temperature near that of a sauna, Matt and Sam arrived. Matt knocked on the door. "Festus? Kitty?"

"Matt!" Kitty said aloud. She reached to open the door. Matt and Sam entered quickly. Their wet coats added to the moisture in the air. Matt stood next to Kitty. "How's he doing?" His voice was deep and low as he motioned toward Doc.

Kitty shrugged. "Festus has this idea from his Uncle Herkle that is suppose to help." She watched with just as much amazement as the others in the room.

Within minutes there was a low moan from Doc, "So cold..."

Festus's eyebrows rose. "Doc? Can you hear me...Doc?" He said tender-heartedly.

Doc didn't respond. "Did ya hear him?" Festus said happily while looking back to Kitty, Matt and Sam. "He's cold!" Festus then went to work harder. "Come on, I need more hot water here. Ole Doc is just startin' to thaw out!" Newly smiled at his colleague's bedside manner. "Careful, Festus. Doc might hire you to take over his practice one day!"

"Ah, fiddle sticks! He already told me I'm not supposed to do any more doctoring." Festus was still a bit upset with Doc's reaction to him fixing his own hand.

Newly kind of knew what he was talking about. "Festus...there's doctoring and then there's "doctoring". One is kind of like being the first to help...the other is like when Doc operates...I think you should continue to be the one who be the first to help..."

Festus looked up to Newly. His acknowledgement was a scrunched up eye and a nod. "Let's help Doc..."

The room became a buzz of activity again. Matt and Sam left the room to those who looked more than capable of helping Doc. Matt's thoughts were still on the tracks.

**Chapter Three**

Night fell and Jacko sent two of his men into town for drinks. He felt that this was the less discreet way, rather then sending all five men at once. Further more, one of the men was to get into Doc's office for more Laudanum. Smitty was in rough shape. He moaned and asked for something; anything to kill the pain that rushed through his shoulder.

The Bull's Head Saloon was where they were told to go, and go they did! Drink after drink. Finally, even for proprietor Josh Faggan, he'd had enough of them. "Out now! The bar for you two is closed!" Faggan's establishment was one of the seediest places in Dodge, but he kept his license and his health codes in tact, so Matt had no grounds to closing him down. Unfortunately Faggan just collected the most rotten and shiftiest people on earth.

"Don't even bother coming back tomorrow!" Faggan said as the threw one of Jacko's men's hats out the door after him.

The two men watched the hat whizz through the air and land close to one of their feet. They both broke into robustious laughter. They staggered around for a few minutes and continued to laugh.

And as sudden as the laughing started it ended. "Hey. Stupid! We gotta get that stuff from the doctor's office...the ludnummmm..." Larry clipped the Chuck across the shoulder.

Chuck agreed and they headed down the street and into a back alley. "Hisss...office is up there..." One of them pointed.

Larry nodded. "Give me a hand..." as he reached upwardly. Between the two, the man on the upward lift could easily reach the roof-line to the back room of the doctor's office. One last push had him up next to the window.

Quietly he pulled out his gun and looked through the window. There was no one in sight. "Looks like that old pill pusher didn't make it!" He whispered down to his waiting friend. He put his gun away and hunt around with his hand to find the knife that would help him open the window.

Chuck waited impatiently below. Every sound caused him to jump. In a low yell he shouted to Larry. "Come on. Get that stuff so we can get out of here. I feel I have eyes watchin' me for everywhere!" Larry appeared in the window. "Keep it down will ya! I haven't even found where that doc keeps his pills an such!" He pulled his head back through the window to continue his search. And although it was only 2 minutes, it felt like an eternity for Chuck who hovered in the shadows. Larry pooped out the window and pulled it mostly closed behind him. Carefully he dropped the bottle down to Chuck who caught it in his big hands. Larry lowered himself off the roof and the two disappeared into the night.

Doc was groggy but conscious. "Where am I?" He looked at Newly.

"You're safe now. You're in the Longbranch and I believe that if it wasn't for Festus here, we might not have found you..." Newly beamed.

Doc rolled his head across the back of the tub to look at the whiskered weathered face. Although he didn't say anything, the reassuring hand on Festus's forearm spoke volumes. "Newly, here, says you had hypiethermo...

Doc looked back to Newly with a quizzical look on his face. Newly rolled his eyes and looked back to Festus. Doc followed.

"Ya...hypiethermo...you know when you git too cold and your body pulls all the blood to yer heart to keep it alive...but other parts coulda fallen off, if you had it bad enough."

Doc nodded. He stuck that one away for another day. "I'm really tired..."

Newly looked at Doc's head wound again. "Are your sure you should go to sleep?" He questioned the doctor.

Doc nodded. "If anything were to have happened, it would have been last night. All I have is a terrible headache." Doc reached up and felt his head. "I would love a glass of water, though..."

Festus stood up and stretched his back. "Miss Kitty. Would you mind going over to Doc's place and get him a fresh pair of longjohns?"

Kitty acknowledged and as she smiled and left the room she started down the stairs and an audience of Doc's friends waited for any news. "Sam! A round of drinks on the house! Doc is going to be just fine!" Her smile light up the room. Sam sighed and was even more happy to pour drinks on such an occasion. Even Matt who stood quietly at the bar had a drink with relief.

Kitty reached the final step and looked around the room at all of Doc's friends celebrating him. She felt the warmth of the community coming together and then started toward the door. Matt took notice and waved her over. "Where are you headed? This is your party for Doc!" He joked to lighten the mood even more.

"I'm on my up to Doc's place to pick up some dry clothing...if you must know!" Kitty toyed with Matt.

"Mind if I tag along?" Matt asked.

"Not at all cowboy!" Kitty smiled as they left the Longbranch. "What a relief!" She continued. "I don't know what I would have done if Doc wasn't going to be all right." Matt nodded. "I know what you mean..."

They ascended the stairs up to Doc's little office and his living quarters. It was unfortunate that his profession in Dodge barely made ends meet, but then again how many people were offered free meals and food for tending their sick. It was a comfortable set up. The town didn't even charge rent for his space, which was no more than two little rooms above the general store.

Matt open the door and noticed a cool breeze. "I thought Festus was keeping an eye on Doc's place." He said aloud.

"Well he has been busy over the last few hours. Perhaps he hasn't had a chance to come up." Kitty said in Festus's defence.

Matt moved into the other room and noticed that the window was slightly ajar. That is where the cool breeze was seeping in. He checked around the room and then told Kitty that he was going out to the alley. "Stay here until I come back." She wondered what he was up to, but chose not to ask. She recognized the look on his face. Something was wrong. Kitty gathered Doc's clothing and waited for Matt to return.

Matt slowly walked down the dark alley with his gun drawn. His eyes adjusted quickly to the dark. He looked up at Doc's window and saw nothing out of the ordinary. However, on the ground were two sets of foot prints of which he followed to the busy street and lost. Matt holstered his gun and scanned the street and the people in it for ones he didn't know. No one. He headed back to Doc's and back up the stairs.

"I thought you got lost!" Kitty said sarcastically.

Matt shook his head and then added "I think someone has been in here. Do you notice anything missing?" He looked around.

Kitty also looked and really saw nothing other than the medicine cabinet door which wasn't fully closed. "Only that, Matt." she pointed to the cabinet door.

Matt peered through the glass and tried to see if he could recognize anything missing. The bottles were all pushed around so it was hard. "I'll have to have Doc look at this later. Make sure no-one but Festus is coming up here."

Kitty clutched Doc's clothing and nodded. Matt added another log to the small wood stove and opened the door for Kitty. They both past through it and Matt pulled it tight behind him. "I'll have Newly look out too. I think something is up..." Matt said as they walked down the stairs and back to the Longbranch.

"What do you think it is...that is up?" Kitty looked up into Matt's eye which were focussed on the things around them. He didn't say anything at first but then as he opened the swing door to the saloon the spoke, "I'm not sure, Kitty. But I want you to watch out for strangers in here tonight."

Kitty nodded and handed Doc's clothing off to Matt, who proceeded to go up the stairs. Kitty wandered over to join Sam behind the busy bar. Her eyes scanned the room looking for anyone that she didn't know. Thankfully she knew everyone, and they looked happy. She smiled to herself then assisted her favourite bartender in serving drinks.

Matt, in the mean time, knocked on the door to room 2. Festus cautiously opened it. "Oh, hiya Matthew! See you brought Doc's bed wear. He's been grumblin' about that for the last few minutes."

Matt smirked. Festus and Doc almost had some vaudeville act worked out, he swore. "Here you go Doc." Matt handed the physician his clothing. "Doc? Do you know of anyone or any reason why someone might want access to your office?" Matt inquired.

Doc pulled his clothing on under the blanket that kept him warm since he got out of the bath. He shook his head no. "Mrs Wilson and the baby were in wonderful health when I left them. The only other fellow I tended too was one of the men that pulled me off the road. Some man named "Smitty". He was riding with another man named Jacko...I don't think that Smitty was going too far. He needed more attention than what I did out there..." Doc rubbed his moustache in his familiar gesture.

Matt pushed his hat back on his head. "Jacko? Are you sure about that?"

As Doc slid in under the warm sheets he nodded. "Most definitely...They were the most seediest bunch I've see near here in a long time. They couldn't care if I was alive or dead when they left. They even took my horse!" Doc's dander was getting up.

"Now you just calm yourself down there Doc! You're liable to pop something!" Festus fussed over his doctor friend.

Doc pulled the bed sheet up tighter. "Stop that!" He barked at Festus. "Can't you see I want to go to sleep?"

Festus stood back indignantly. "You old scutter you..." Festus walked over to Matt. "He's meaner than a treed pole cat without a mouse, when his not feeling good..."

Matt could only agree. "Doc. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Feel better." Matt tugged on Festus's sleeve and nudged him toward the door. Newly just said nothing and smiled. As he walked past the table lamp he looked back at the doctor who was sound sleep. Newly blew out the lamp and closed the door behind him.

Matt waited in the hall with Festus. "If Doc is right, we might have a real serious problem on our hands."

Newly looked at Festus and then back to Matt. "How so, Marshal?"

Matt looked up and down the hall. "Let's talk at the office." He headed toward the stairs with Newly and Festus right behind. Once downstairs, Matt motioned to Kitty to join them.

Kitty nodded and finished pouring a drink. "Excuse me..." she smiled and headed over to Matt. "Matt? You look like you've seen a ghost!"

"Kitty. We may have a problem. I need you to really keep an eye out for strangers. And keep an eye on Doc. There is a huge gold shipment due in sometime tomorrow evening and I have a feeling that Jacko's gang will be in town to have a go at it..." Matt's voice was low and almost frightening. Festus and Newly exchanged glances.

Kitty looked around. "Should you call a town meeting?"

Matt shook his head no. "The last thing I want to do is panic people. Jacko and his men might be heading somewhere else." His voice continued in its low tone. "I'll send out some telegraphs to find out if anyone else has spotted them."

Kitty agreed and then dismissed herself and went back to the bar to continue helping Sam. She would fill him in when things slowed down. She could see his interest was tweaked and he was always a backup man if needed by Matt.

Matt, Festus and Newly left the Longbranch and spread out with their final meeting spot at the Marshal's Office. Festus darted in and out of the back corridors while Newly and Matt strolled down either side of the street. All seemed quiet for now. Matt checked his pocket watch which read 10:35 pm. With a final check up and down the street he entered the office with Newly not too far behind.

Within a few minutes, Festus joined them. "I traced those tracks under Doc's window back over to the Bull's Head Saloon. Faggan said there were two mangy characters in there earlier tonight. Never saw them before."

"Doesn't make too much sense." Newly added.

Matt strolled around and sat on the corner of his desk. "Could have been two cow hands just looking for fun."

Festus poured a coffee into his tin cup. "What do you really think Matthew?" Festus may often appear to be a bit on the thick side; with no formal schooling and such, but he held his own when push came to shove. Now Jacko was starting to push.

Matt ran his hand through his hair. "I think that the men who broke into Doc's office were part of the gang that stopped him on the trail and made him fix a wounded man. Other than that, I couldn't tell you if they are part of Jacko's group. Not until Doc can make a positive identification."

"What do we do now, Marshal?" Newly asked rather impatiently.

Matt looked up to the young man's eyes. "Watch and wait."

Festus's eyes looked out on the street and then down to his hot coffee. He knew from past experience what waiting and watching could do to a man. He shook his head out of fear and reason.

**Chapter Four**

The morning came soon enough and Smitty was bleeding badly. And even the laudanum couldn't make the dull ache go away. With every breath he got weaker.

Jacko sipped on his coffee and watched Smitty. Chuck, Larry and Hammer sat quietly off to the side drinking their coffee. They watched Jacko pace and look at Smitty. "What do we do with him?" Chuck had the nerve to ask.

Jacko stopped and turned on his heels. "Frank had ta get caught and Smitty had ta get shot..." His teeth were tight together. "I want that gold and there ain't one of ya that's gonna stop me..." and with that said, he turned back to Smitty and pulled his gun and fired a single shot that killed the wounded man instantly. "If you lot still want in, you better pull up your socks..."

Larry looked at the other two. "Looks like our share just got bigger!" He grinned like the devil himself.

"Don't get too greedy. We still gotta get the gold." Jacko tossed his cup aside. "Leave me to think..."

"What about Smitty?" Chuck asked.

"If he bothers you...bury him..." Jacko snapped back. "Now leave me to think!"

The three men picked up Smitty's lifeless body and removed it from the old shack for burial.

Doc woke, and groaned as he poured himself out of the bed. He was stiff all over. His head still throbbed, but he wanted most was to get back to his own place. Slowly he dressed noting that his suit was cleaned and the arm repaired. He looked at his pocket watch. His eye brows rose in surprise. "9:50! Good Heavens!" He whipped his hand across his moustache. It was a thing he did when he was thinking too much or couldn't think of anything else to say. "I better get out to see Mrs Wilson..." he muttered to himself as he made the bed and left the room.

Slowly he ambled down the hall still looking at his watch as if it had malfunctioned. He reached the top of the staircase and a cheer erupted from below. Those who were at the Longbranch for coffee spotted Doc and were happy to see him up and about. Festus was the first to greet him at the bottom of the stairs. "Are you sure you should be up roaming around?"

Doc looked at Festus and squinted his eyes at him. "Are you going to start doctoring again?"

Festus straightened his back and huffed. "Wall that bump on yer head didn't change your temper any! That much I can see."

Doc wisped his hand across his moustache again and shook his head. He headed toward the bar where Matt, Kitty, Sam and Newly were gathered. Kitty spoke up, "Festus has a point...are you sure you should be up?"

"Not you too!" Doc stood next to the group. Matt knew that any kind of conversation that involved that kind of input was doomed. He chose to say nothing and just play innocent bystander.

"Coffee, Doc?" Sam broke the downward spiral of communication.

"No...no, Sam, I think I'll take a raincheck on that. I just need to get back to my own space and routine. Kitty. Thank you and your staff for looking after me." Doc smile and his blue eyes twinkled. "I want you to take this..." He handed her a five dollar bill. "You could have rented that room if it wasn't for me."

Kitty held the money in her hand. "But, Doc!" She wanted to continue but he cut her off. "Kitty. Matt. And you too..." the looked at the others around him. "Thank you for everything. I had a bad night out, that was all...but you..." he almost couldn't continue, "you helped me through...I'm no worse for the wear...just tired and longing for my own place and bed..." He smiled at everyone as he passed them to leave. "My door is always open!"

The small group could fully understand were Doc was coming from. He was a very private man and although his work to help others it was something else for people to help him. Mind you, in the past, there were several times he was plenty thankful for his friends stepping in and saving his hide!

Matt set his cup down and followed Doc. Festus was right behind him. "Doc?"

Doc stopped in his tracks. "Matt?"

Matt set his hat further back on his head. This was usually and indication that he was about to say something that might have impact on the situation at hand. "I need to talk to you about Jacko and his men. And I would like you to look at some posters. Can you come down to the office for a few minutes?"

Doc nodded and waved his hand to allow Matt and Festus to move the impromptu meeting to the office. Once there, Matt opened the door and let Doc and Festus pass him before he stepped through and closed the door.

Matt hung his hat on the same hat peg he'd hung his hat for close to 15 years. Doc was now picking up on something. And that something wasn't right. "What is it Matt?"

Matt sat on the corner of his desk and he looked Doc straight in the eyes. "Doc. I need you to lay really low for the next couple of days. I have a strong belief that the group that did this to you are going after the gold shipment that's coming through. And I need you to stay low because your our only witness and link to their last hold up by fixing that fella up in the bush."

Doc sat down. He couldn't believe his ears. "How do they know I'm alive? After all they left me for dead."

Matt sighed. "I know. But that is how we have to make it look. Sure you can go back to your own place, but have Newly do any running for you. Please."

"If'in Matthew's right, those back-stabbing sharp shooters are all around Dodge...I mean they may have been here before and maybe they were the ones that broke into you office." Festus tried to clarify what he was trying to say.

"Broke into my office?" Doc bellowed in alarm.

Matt nodded. "Yes. I mentioned it to you last night. I couldn't see that anything was missing, but you are a better judge of that." Matt then got off his desk and retrieved the stack of wanted posters. "I would like you to have a look at these..." He handed them to Doc.

Galen Adams's eyes looked slowly up into Matt's. "Am I this much in danger?"

Matt nodded yes. "I'll have an around the clock watch on your place from across at Ma Smalley's. She gave us a room looking onto the street in front of your place. I also have a group who've set up in the alley behind the Longbranch. I just need you to stay low. If Jacko knows you're alive, I am certain he'll kill you..."

Doc took a deep breath and then looked down to the printed posters and started going through them.

Festus noticed the sudden change in Doc's demeanor. "I'll be watchin out for ya Doc..."

Quietly, Doc rose his head to look into his whiskery friend's eyes. His wink was read loud and clear. Festus smiled and tucked his thumbs into the upper pockets on his vest.

Doc looked at poster after poster when he came upon one that struck his interest. "Matt?"

Matt looked up from his desk, "What is it, Doc?" This even got Festus's attention.

"This man, here. James Smith. He's the one I patched up out there..." Doc held the poster up in front of himself. "And this man...Larry...Stoneridge...he's the one that took my horse..." Doc swallowed and fear filled his eyes.

Matt moved over to look at the posters. "Are you sure Doc...I mean absolutely?'

Doc nodded. "Absolutely." The tone in his voice cut the room like a knife.

Matt took the posters from Doc. "Festus, take these over to the Bull's Head saloon...see if Faggan can identify these two." Festus took them from Matt and took his coat. "I'll be back directly."

Doc was in somewhat a state of shock. "What I saw of any of them...well, this down right silly!" He was now getting worried.

"Doc...you can stay here tonight if you want. I'll have Festus stay at your place." Matt was worried for his doctor friend too.

Doc nodded. "Let's see how this day unfolds. Thanks Matt..." Doc stood up to leave. "How come there wasn't a poster for the leader of that pack? Jacko?"

Matt really didn't have an answer. "It's my understanding that no-one really knows what he looks like. He's the brains of his operation and his lackeys do the grunt work. Which puts you in even greater danger."

Doc rubbed his moustache and shook his head. He was a doctor, not a lawman. He shouldn't be involved in such matters. "Well, if I could draw, I sure would give you a poster."

Matt smiled. "Why not try!" He handed Doc a pencil and paper.

Doc thought a moment and the took the items from Matt and sat down at the table again. Within a few minutes Festus had returned from the Bull's Head. "Matthew. This here Larry feller was in town last night! Faggan recognized him right off! He didn't know this one, though." Festus held up the poster of Smitty.

"Of course not! He's dying..." Doc said. "He's the man they wanted me to remove a bullet from. He'd lost too much blood by the time I got to him." Doc went back to his sketch.

Festus took notice. "Whatcha doing, Doc?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Doc responded.

Festus got closer and looked over Doc's shoulder who immediately hid the drawing. "What do you think you're doing?" Doc barked.

Festus stood back a few feet. "I was only trying to figure out what your were puttin on that paper. Looks like a bunch of squiggly lines!"

Doc looked over to Matt who once again admired this own personal vaudeville act. He shook his head in wonderment. "Festus. Leave Doc alone. He's trying to draw Jacko."

Festus thought a moment and then smiled. "I didn't know you had any arty stuff in ya, Doc!"

Doc looked up again. "Neither did I...Now shut up so I can think!" He went right back to work.

Matt decided to go for a walk. "I'll be at the Longbranch, if either of you need me." He smirked as he placed his hat on his head and headed out the door. "I trust you'll behave yourselves..."

Both Festus and Doc looked up from what they were doing. Then they looked at each other and back to Matt. "What kind of a crack was that!" Doc questioned as Matt stepped out the door and closed it behind himself.

Festus shook his head. "I ain't never unbehaved in the office before!"

Doc shook his head in wonderment. "It's 'misbehaved'..."

"Oh, just continue with yer drawing..." Festus went back to mending his holster.

Larry, Chuck and Hammer patted their shovels on top of Smitty's grave. "Too bad. He had the next set of brains..." Hammer said.

Chuck struck a match to light the cigar he was smoking. His eyes narrowed. "What kinda figurin' do you suppose ole Jacko is up too?"

Larry shrugged. "Donno..." He looked back over his shoulder to watch Jacko pace back and forth. "But I know one thing...I'd hate to be the one between him and that gold shipment."

The three men left the shaded area and headed back toward Jacko. No of them had the courage to ask about his plans, just yet.

Kitty walked down the sidewalk and opened the door to the Marshal's Office. "Doc. Festus." Both men stood as she entered the room.

"Kitty. What brings you here?" Doc questioned. Festus was beaten to the punch, so he just waited her answer.

"I just stopped by to see Matt. Where is he?" She said looking around the jail house.

"He jist left a seconder or more ago. He was headed to the Longbranch for a coffee or somethin'. You just musta missed him!" Festus reported.

Kitty nodded. "Probably. I was over to Ma Smalley. Doc? What are you doing?" Kitty's attention pulled to Doc who looked like Rembrandt as he sketched away.

Doc looked up from his scratch pad. "What's it look like I'm doing? I'm drawing a man."

Festus cut in. "He's been crusty all mornin' Miss Kitty."

Doc just looked at him and then turned his attention back to Kitty. "This is Jacko. The leader of that gang that grabbed me..." He dropped the drawing on the table.

Kitty looked rather astonished at Doc's artistic skill. "Well, if he looks anything like that...he looks like one tough costumer." She looked back up to Doc. "Has Matt seen this yet?"

Festus was now peering over Doc's shoulder. "He's the mangiest, meanest, ugliest feller I ever layed sight of!"

"Festus...just go and get Matt..." Doc asked.

Festus nodded and as he left the office said, "I'll be back directly with Matthew!" and he scurried away.

Kitty looked at Doc. "How are you feeling?"

Doc wiped his moustache. "My head is throbbing and I'm stiff all over. Matt doesn't want me to stay in my own place...not until this bunch is rounded up. I think it's ridiculous!"

Kitty smiled and placed a reassuring hand on the doctor's wearied shoulder. "He's only looking out for you..."

Doc nodded. "Yes. I know. He always does..." Doc walked to the window and looked out onto the street. "You're all true friends...you know that?" He said looking back.

Kitty smiled and nodded. "It's mutual..." Doc's eyes got all moist and he nodded with a wink to Kitty with thanks.

Within a few minutes Matt and Festus returned to the office. "Hello Matt..." Kitty spoke.

"Kitty. Missed you at the Longbranch!" Matt said as if she was wanted for something.

Kitty smiled. "Oh!" Matt decided not to go any further with that line of conversation. A slight smirk spread across his mouth. He then turned his attention to Doc. "Festus said you finished the drawing!"

Doc nodded and moved to the table where the pad lay. "Right here, Matt."

Matt looked at it. "You're serious..." He said to Doc.

"Yes. Well, give or take a few scars, and the fact it was quite dark...yes!" Doc repeated as he felt that Matt was joking.

Matt picked up the pad and looked at the small group. "We've got a big problem on our hands..."

Doc swallowed hard. "Just what do you mean by that, Matt?"

"This is Charles Jackman...he's wanted state wide for a rash of robberies and murders. He and his gang went to Mexico about three years ago. That's were he got the Jacko name from. If he knows about this gold shipment coming in to Dodge, there isn't anything that can stop him, short of death..."

Festus looked at the expressions on everyone's faces. "Wall, how do we know that he's comin' here anyway?" He hoped that maybe the thought might lighten the gloom in the air.

"We don't. Festus. We better go and see Nathan at the fright office. Doc. If you are still wanting to stay at your place...make sure Newly or someone is there with you." Matt didn't like the idea of the Doctor being such an easy target.

"I understand Matt." Doc was now taking this very hard. Fear filled his eyes. Not only could he be killed, but so could any of the people in the office at that moment.

"Festus, I'll walk Doc over to his place. You go talk to Burke and I'll meet you there." Matt ordered.

"You betcha Matthew!" Festus said and quickly left the room.

Matt looked at Kitty and then handed her the known posters that Doc identified. "Be extra careful tonight..." Kitty hated this almost more than Doc. She studied the posters and asked to take them over to Sam. Matt thought that was a good idea. Kitty left the office and hurried back to the Longbranch to have a meeting with Sam.

Matt walked over to his desk and opened the drawer. He pulled out a small hand gun. Doc Adams watched his every move with his steal blue yes. "I suppose you want me to take that..."

Matt nodded. "That's the idea."

Doc rubbed the back of his neck. "You do realize this is against my principals..."

"I know, Doc. It's just that most of us can't be in two places at once. I would feel a whole lot better if you had at least this with you..." he handed the gun to Doc who reluctantly took it. "I have no idea how this is all going to unfold..." Matt continued.

Doc looked down at the object in his hand; it didn't sit right; it wasn't a tool of his trade; it felt foreign to him. Sure he'd used a gun before in self defence, but his Hippocratic oath made it almost impossible for him to even think of pulling a gun on anyone, deserving or not. "You really think they'll come after me, don't you?" He looked up to Matt who nodded.

"You're the only witness that can link them to the hold up in Coreyville. They aren't the kind to leave evidence behind. They must think that when they shot you and you fell, that they killed you...and if we can keep that charade up, until they are captured, the better off you'll be." Matt's voice spoke of conviction.

Doc sighed. "Come on..." He opened the door and headed toward his flat above the general Store. The Autumn breeze was picking up and the afternoon air was getting chilly again. Once they reached the bottom step to Doc's office, Matt easily reached up and removed the shingle advertising Doc's office. "No need to make a target of you." He said as he handed the sign to Doc who's eyes filled with hurt. Matt sensed the pain and offered "It'll all work out, Doc..."

Doc nodded and tucked the sign under his arm and turned to climb the stairs to his apartment. "Doc?" Matt called after him. "I'll be back later." Doc acknowledged and continued up the steps and open the door to his office. He looked down at Matt, "I'll be here..." and went in and closed the door behind himself.

Matt stood at the bottom of the steps for a moment and looked at his watch which read 4:34 pm. He was sure that Doc was just tired and sore and that he's soon realize the gravity of his situation. Matt sighed and turn his attention to the freight office where Festus was now engaged in a heated discussion with Nathan Burke. "You think that the gold coming in here is more valuable than ole Doc? Matthew and I are fixing to be everywhere we can, ifin them murdering mangey thieves come into Dodge. And firstly, Doc needs protection!" Festus was furious with Nathan's demand for full time security on his office once the gold arrives.

Burke, as he normally went by, sputtered, "Look, Festus! There's a lot more than gold at stake here! Furthermore, Doc can take care of himself. He's a grown man!"

Festus was shocked at Burke's statement. "Don't you forget that we just found him near froze to death and his head knocked in! He's in no condition to be watchin' out fer himself right now! Festus continued and squinted his eyes at Burke. "Yes...there is a lot more at stake...and losing money is easier to recover than losing a life...especially Doc's! Burke you have a cowardly streak that goes from one side to the other! You know full well, that Marshal Dillon and I will do everything we can to protect you and your property!" Festus felt he was going to exploded and was ready to take another round at Burke when Matt arrived. "What's going on here?" His tone was usually cold.

"Matthew, Burke here thinks this gold shipment is worth more protection than ole Doc!" Festus explained.

Matt adjusted his hat on his head. "Look Burke. If Jacko and his men are coming to get the gold, not much is going to stop them. I'll do everything I can. But you realize that someone will get hurt or killed in the process. Fetus is right, if they do get the gold, it'll be easier to recover than a life...And, " his voice got much stronger, "If anything happens to Doc over this, there is no telling what I might do..."

Burke backed off and swallowed hard. "You what me to just give it to them!"

Festus intervened, "No you ninny! First off, we don't know fer sure they're even comin' here...and secondly, that's why we're here, you knot-head! We have to have a plan!"

Matt sometimes admired Festus's way with words that cut to the point. He nodded in agreement.

Burke was visibly upset and looked like he was losing a battle which upset him even more. Once more, he put his foot in his mouth. "Fine. Then what do we do?" He asked Matt every sarcastically.

Matt took a deep breath. "When is the gold shipment to arrive?" He bluntly asked Burke.

Nathan moved behind his counter and retrieved a clip board. After flipping through a few pages he looked up at the Marshal. "It's due in at 10:30 tonight..."

Matt asked Festus to round up as many men as he could. Even the ones he allocated to watch over Doc. Festus reluctantly agreed and headed off to the Longbranch. Matt in the meantime studied the shipment details.

**Chapter Four**

As night fell, Jacko's men sat next to the fireplace and a small fire. They all wondered when the word would be given that they move out to Dodge.

Jacko kept his plan to himself and decided that when the time was right, his given word would give his remaining men momentum. He just sat and waited and watch his pocket watch calculating his movement and timing. He had it all worked out.

"Hammer, Chuck and Larry...over here, now..." Jacko was ready to tell his men. "As far as I could figure, that shipment will hit Dodge around 10 or 10:30 tonight. That is according to the bill of laying that I took off that old timer I shot in Coreyville. We'll ride into Dodge and play it cool. Ten at midnight, we go for the gold. By then that ole town wont know what hit them. Cause there ain't no-one who knows we're here!" Jacko broke into a Machiavellian if ever there was one.

Larry scratched his wiry beard and spoke, "What if that old pill-pusher is still kicking?"

Jacko immediately stopped laughing. The air grew instantly cold as ice. "Make sure he isn't. You know where his office is. See to it that he makes a one way trip to the undertakers, if he ain't already there..."

Larry nodded. He knew what his job was that night.

It had gone 6:00 pm and Kitty made her way up the stairs to Doc's office. In her hands she held a covered tray with a small supper on it. She knew that Doc likely hadn't stopped to eat and went straight to work to catch up on mail and such and just as likely he didn't feel like eating. She got to the top of the staircase and tapped the door with her toe.

The tired man jumped. He hadn't expected anyone to visit. "Who's there?" Doc questioned wearily.

Kitty heard him and smirked. "Doc. It's only me. I have some supper for you."

He pushed himself up out of the chair and made his way to the door. Nerves made him look out the side window and down the stairs before he committed to unlocking the door, even if it was Kitty Russell out there. He was satisfied that she was alone and unlocked the door.

Kitty shook. "What kept you? It's getting cold out there!" She said as she hurried in to

the warmth of the small room and set the tray on the table.

"Sorry. I was..." Doc searched for the words.

"A little nervous?" Kitty finished the sentence with a slight concerned look but a small smile to take the edge off.

Doc looked at her deeply in the eyes. "How do you do that? You always know what I'm about to say."

"Remember. I'm the poker player...and a woman." She said in her defence.

Doc's eyes twinkled and he nodded. "Yes. I suppose you're right there! Now what's all this?" He pointed to the covered tray on the table.

"I figured you might be a little hungry. _That_ is a woman's instinct..."

Doc wiped his moustache and twitched his head in agreement. "Suppose I said I wasn't hungry right now...I bet you'd say "sit down and eat", just like a mother hen, right?"

Kitty only nodded yes and then she turned to the little wood stove and made a small pot of coffee for the two of them. Doc, in the meanwhile, gave in and sat down. He sighed.

Kitty sat down across from him. "Doc. After you have something to eat, why don't you go and lie down. You look exhausted." She reached across and placed her hand on his forearm, "I'll stay here with you for a while."

"You don't have to stay..." Doc said with a twinge of uneasiness in his voice.

Kitty smiled. "I know I don't but I'm going to."

Doc smiled back. "You're a wonderful friend Miss Russell." His eyes had that old twinkle back in them as he lay his hand on her's.

"So...go on, have something to eat. I'm just going down to the Longbranch to get a cloak for later." She stood just as there was a knock and a familiar voice at the door. "Doc? Miss Kitty?" Festus called.

Kitty opened the door to let the scruffy deputy in out of the cold. "Oh, hiya Miss Kitty! Oh..." he said holding her cloak, "Sam said you were up here so he asked me to bring this here up to you." He handed Kitty the garment.

"Doc? How are ya feelin'?" Festus moved closer to his old friend and removed his hat.

Doc looked up from his plate and finished chewing what he had in his mouth. Then he swallowed. "I'd be doing a whole lot better if you stopped fussing over me!"

Festus straitened his back and a look of hurt came over him for the comment that Doc made but continued on, "Wall it ain't just me...Matthew wanted me to stop by...it's getting colder outside, and he...and I jist wanted to make sure you were alright...that's all."

Kitty moved over to Festus's side. "He's been grumpy all night..." She smiled.

Doc looked at Kitty like some conspiracy was about to take place. He stood up from the table and place the napkin along side the half eaten meal after wiping his lips. "Kitty. Thank you for bring the dinner up here to me...I said I wasn't that hungry. And Festus. Thank you...thank you for looking in on me. However, I'm more concerned about you and Matt right now. What on earth are you planning to do? Those criminals are hardly human!"

Festus swallowed and rotated the brim of his hat in his hands in a nervous fashion. He thought how best to say what Matt and the other men had worked out. "Wall...Matthew said that the stage will be bringing the shipment in at 10:30 tonight...and he figures that there will be one or two guards with it...and he figures that Jacko and his gang will try and take it after that...but Matthew wants to try and close in and capture them...Burke...wall he's all up tight like a kitten with a hairball and doesn't want the stage to even stop!"

Kitty shook her head in amazement, and Doc shook is in disgust over Nathan Burke. "Kitty. I'm going to take you up on your offer. I'll be in the backroom if you need me, just knock on the door." Doc said as he left the room. Both Kitty and Festus knew when he muttered to himself and constantly wiped his moustache and rubbed this figures along the top of his right ear with his right hand, that he was not happy with the situation. They watched him open the door and then stop. He slowly turned around and looked Festus square in the eyes. "You take care of yourself...and Matt. God knows how this night will end..." and with that he walked into the bedroom and closed the door for a few moments or hours of much needed sleep.

Festus sighed. "He's a good friend...ain't he?"

Kitty gently squeezed Festus's arm. "You'll never find better." She look up into his hazel eyes. He nodded in agreement. "I have to go...I'll be doing checks up and down the street as Matthew looks after the other things."

Kitty smiled. "Stay safe, and look after Matt for me."

"You betcha Miss Kitty...you betcha." Festus winked and then headed to the door. "You stay safe yourself."

"Oh, I think between Doc and me, we'll be okay...we're tough old gunslingers..." her dry humour almost made Festus look twice and then a funny smile crossed his face. He tipped his hat and opened the door stepped through and closed it tightly behind himself.

There were times, both Kitty Russell and Galen Adams wished that there were a few more Festus' around Dodge. Kitty thought to herself that tonight was one that even Matt wished there were a few more of him.

By the time Festus got back to the shipment office, Burke was in fine form and Matt was really getting ticked off at the selfish shipping clerk. "Marshal, as citizen of this town, I feel that by letting this gold shipment stop here, it is putting every one in danger!" Several of the other towns folk agreed and usually they were the ones who never help or lift a hand to do anything more than complain.

Matt took a deep breath and formulated his words. "As I have just finished saying. This letter from William S Monro has asked that the shipment be held here as it is, in his opinion, the safest place for it. I feel that is a testament to what this town is about!" Matt continued, "Furthermore, the gold only has to stay here until the 9:00 am train out of Dodge, tomorrow morning and then it's up to the railroad to cover it until it reaches Washington.

Burke started again, "But Marshal? What if..."

Matt cut him off. "Burke. I won't have anymore talk like this. I have plenty of men who are willing to take a chance and stop Jacko and his men...that is _if_, they really are coming here. The least you could do is open the safe when the gold arrives!"

Burke knew once again that he lost the argument. "I sure hope that some of these guards stay here all night..." And once again his yellow streak surfaced.

Festus then spoke up and made himself loud enough for even the weak-kneed to hear. "Marshal Dillon is right! Everyone knows that Dodge isn't a place to be reckoned with! We have proved it in the past and we'll do it again tonight!" With that the small group who were backing Nathan Burke once again changed tunes and decided that Dodge was Dodge and that no-one would mess with the town as long as Matt Dillon and his colleagues were in charge.

Newly squeezed through the crowd to join the marshal and deputy. "That's was getting pretty close!" His eye brows shot up. Matt nodded in agreement. "Okay, everyone. Those of you who have not volunteered, I want you to go home or stay off the streets. The men who have put their names forward, will circulate up and down the streets and watch for anything out of the ordinary. The gold will be arriving in.." Matt pulled out his pocket watch, "about a half hour. And no-one is to be a hero..."

**Chapter Five**

Jacko had mobilized his men. They were taking their time heading toward Dodge. The element of surprise, he thought, was surely on their side. It was now 10:30 pm. and the night was dark and cool. Jacko stopped the band and suggested that Larry start into town to begin his assigned task.

Larry nodded with a sickening glee and rode off toward Dodge and his target - Doctor Galen Adams. He arrived in Dodge within 20 minutes. The streets were strangely empty, but he pushed onward, stopping his horse in front of the General Store. He slowly glanced around as he slid off the saddle. So far his plan was working.

Quietly, Larry stepped up onto the wooden sidewalk and made his way over to the staircase that lead up to Doc's office. He questioned himself because of the lack of Doc's sign, he wondered if he was at the right place. Once he got his bearings, he slowly started up the wooden steps.

Kitty awoke, having heard something. She lifted her head up off her crossed arms at Doc's desk. Carefully she moved to the door and confirmed that it was locked and then turned down the oil lamp. Quietly she moved back tot he desk and picked up the handgun that Matt loaned the doctor. She stood defiantly against the door to the bedroom and listened.

Festus had just finishing his rounds on the opposite side of the street and crossed over at the Longbranch to continue down that side. After checking that Sam had locked the establishment up for the night he walked toward Doc's office where he found Larry slowly ascending the stairs.

"Hold on thar! Have you any call goin' up thar?" Festus asked after Larry.

"I need to see the doctor..." was Larry's only reply. The palms of his hands were starting to sweat.

"Wall, ole Doc ain't in town right now. If you need doctoring I'll take you over to see Newly...he's the next doctor type person we have here..." Festus was pleased at his quick mind. "Come on down here..."

Kitty heard the familiar voice and sighed with relief. By now, Doc was awake and standing in the doorway behind Kitty. Carefully he pulled her back into the room and took the gun from her hands. They spoke not a word, but the communication was perfectly clear.

Meanwhile, Larry was still bocking at what Festus was saying. And Festus wasn't about to give in. In fact he was getting hotter under the collar as the evening wore on. Festus's senses were telling his to be extremely careful with this unknown man, and he watched for signs that he might make a move. On his third attempt to tell the man on the stairs to leave, Larry turned and pulled his gun, but Festus was much faster. If the bullet didn't kill Larry, the fall certainly would have as he tumbled head long down the stairs to the street.

Kitty and Doc jumped at the report of the gun. Doc moved cautiously to the window and saw Festus kneeling over the man. Doc put on his suit coat, unlocked the door and stepped outside. He looked back to Kitty, "You stay here..." and then headed toward Festus who looked up to him.

"This here feller was coming up the stairs and I told him that you weren't there, but he tried to go..." Festus tried to explain.

Doc nodded. "We heard everything, Festus." He patted the deputy's shoulder with thanks and then knelt down and felt the man's neck for a pulse - there was none. Then he looked down at the man's face and studied it. After a moment Doc said solemnly, "He's the one who stopped me on the road and then took my horse! He's one of Jacko's men..."

Festus's eyes met Doc's. "I think it's time you came over to the jail house where Matthew and I can keep a watch on you..."

Doc straightened his back. "For the first time in a long time, you have finally made sense...Let me get a few things from upstairs."

By now Kitty was standing at the top of the stairs with a look of shock on her face. Matt and Festus were right. These miserable bastards wanted Doc dead. Doc stepped through the doorway past her and picked up his medical bag, his coat, hat and the dreaded gun. After blowing out the oil lamp, he looked at Kitty and smiled. "Kitty, thank you for staying tonight. Please go home and lock yourself in. I have a bad feeling about tonight."

Kitty nodded and wrapped herself in her cloak. "Doc. Take care of yourself..." She smiled back.

Doc nodded and headed down the stairs behind Kitty. By now, Newly and Louie were on the scene. Festus had asked Louie to go to the undertakers and get Percy Crump. It appeared that this long night was about to begin. Louie nodded his head and scurried off toward the undertaker's home.

While all this was playing out in front of the General Store, the stagecoach had arrived at the other end of town with the gold and two burly men. Each was armed to the teeth and had attitudes to match. Matt watched them heft the boxes of gold from the stage to the freight office and into the large steel safe. Matt swore Nathan Burke was hatching eggs.

Matt then turned his attention to Festus and Doc who approached the jail house. He watched them go in through the side door. Matt knew instantly that Festus was hiding Doc there and that the gunshot he heard earlier was likely an attempted on the doctor's life.

Matt asked Newly to keep an eye on things and told him that he wanted to check on things at the jail house. Newly had also seen Festus with Doc. "Sure thing, Marshal." Newly was the best of both worlds for Matt. He was a skill doctor in training and a fine deputy. Not to mention a good friend also. Matt thanked Newly and walked away.

In the mean time, Festus told Doc that is was best that he stay out of sight and out if the line of bullets. That pretty much meant hunkering down in the front corner of the office. Doc wasn't too happy with the idea. "For goodness sake! Why on earth do you want me to be stuck here in this corner?"

Festus didn't answer right away, instead he engrossed himself by getting a shot gun ready for Doc's use. "I don't want no complainin'. Ifin you wanted ole Matthew and I to look after your hide, you'd better take a notice of what I've been a sayin' to ya! Jacko's type aren't about to pussy-foot around! Once they find out one of their own is dead, they'll be tearin' doors off every building in sight until they find you!"

Doc didn't find any comfort in Festus's words, even if he was in the jail house. "This is down right ridiculous!"

Festus cocked his head. "It ain't a pretty thing. That's for sure..." Just then Matt let himself into the office. "Doc. Festus."

"Matthew!" Festus stepped forward. "One of them mangey gunslingers tried to git ole Doc here!" Matt bit his lower lip. He now knew that the gold shipment was a target, and so was Doc.

Doc gave in and sat down on the chair in the corner. He shook his head in dispar and disbelief. "This is all a bad dream..."

Matt walked over to his older friend. "Afraid not, Doc." Matt looked over to Festus who was not only keeping an eye on Doc, but on the street. "Festus is right. You have to stay out of sight." Matt moved to the door. "Festus?"

"I'm coming Matthew..." Festus looked back at Doc. "You lock the doors behind us...and don't let no-one in...ya hear?"

Doc nodded but for him it still seemed completely unreal. He stood and waited until Matt and Festus were out on the sidewalk before he bolted the wooden door shut. He swallowed hard. "God have mercy on their souls..." he wiped his moustache and went back to the chair to wait the out come of the night's events to unravel.

While Matt and Festus went over their plan, the three towns men were at the far end of town watching and waiting. "Do you really think that Jacko will bring his gang here?" Harvey asked Lewis.

Lewis shrugged. "I don't know...what do you suppose that lone gunshot was about?"

Harvey shrugged back. "Coulda been almost anything."

Lewis nodded in agreement. "How many of us are there...I mean watchin' out for this Jacko?"

Harvey thought for a moment. "Well, there's the Marshal, and Festus...and Newly...and well, I think two fellas came with the gold...and you, me and Derek...so I guess that's eight."

Lewis thought that was a reasonable number and suggested that they continue their patrol.

Jacko had send Hammer and Chuck in next. He wanted to grandstand after the gold was in his hands, so he waited his arrival. Hammer and Chuck reached the back door of the freight office and slowly pried it open.

One of the guards from the stagecoach heard the noise and went to investigate. His unfortunate demise came with a sharp blow to the head from the pry-bar used to open the door.

Hammer and Chuck worked their way up to the from of the office where Burke and the other guard were making arrangements to ship the gold first thing in the morning. They burst in on the meeting. Burke tried to stop one of them and was hit on the head with a pistol which sent him crashing to the flood behind the large desk. The lone guard felt the cold steel of a gun thrust up under his chin.

"Move!" Chick bellowed at the guard and then shoved him across the room to Hammer. The guard looked at Hammer as if he had snakes crawling out of his ears. Hammer rose his gun and cracked it down on top of the man's skull. The guard's body fell to the floor in a heap. Hammer quickly stepped over him and joined Chuck who had already wedged dynamite under the heavy steel box. As they raced against time they kept checking on their surroundings.

"Hey, I think that's enough..." Chuck swatted Hammer on the shoulder and indicated to him to move well back of the other room. He lit the fuse and the crackling flame made its way along the line toward the payload of explosives. After watching it for a split second and making sure that it was going, Chuck joined Hammer and the ducked down behind some wooden chests.

Matt and Festus were just outside the Longbranch when the explosion shook the ground and sent glass and wood fragments across the street from the freight office. Doc's heart jumped and he couched further into the corner, although he desperately wanted to know and see what was happening just across the street a-ways.

Both Matt and Festus quickly pulled their guns and ran toward the freight office where they saw Hammer and Chuck quickly filling their saddle bags with the gold. "Hold it right there!" Matt yelled and pointed his gun as he stood defiantly in the middle of the street with Festus only a step away.

Hammer quickly turned around and fired several shots at Matt and Festus who then dove for cover. Newly arrived on the scene from the other end of the street as a lively gun fight took place.

Jacko realized that he had yet to be implicated and decided that he'd just sit back and should Chuck and Hammer survive and get away, he would reap their reward. He didn't like the way things were turning out anyway. He wondered too, where Larry was. If this was the kind of group that he had lead so far, he thought that they should learn from their mistakes. On the other hand he also wanted to inflict so pain on Dodge City. Anger grew inside of him as he heard the gun fight continue.

Matt saw that he'd hit Hammer with a bullet, but the man kept firing back. Obviously he either wasn't wounded that badly, or his adrenalin was carrying him and he would soon succumb to his wound.

By now, about every resident that lived on Front Street was peering out their windows to see what was happening.

Newly hit Chuck, and saw him go down. Hammer just kept firing away as if he'd gone mad. Jacko broke. His men were falling and he'd likely get nothing out of this venture. He decided to teach Dodge a lesson. One that only Jacko could teach. He dismounted his horse and found a sizable piece of lumber - in length anyway. He wrapped the end with his bandana and found an oil lamp to cover the cloth. With anger and hate filling every vein, he lit a match and gently touched the cloth. It popped to life.

Festus was partway between the freight office and the jail house when he saw the defiant figure walking toward him with torch in hand. With every step he extruded evil. Festus swallowed as he watch the man getting closer.

Jacko then stopped. He stood in front of the jail and looked at Festus. "Got that ole doctor in there, don't ya!" Jacko bellowed.

Festus didn't miss a beat. "Don't know what yer talkin' about. Ole Doc's not in town..."

Jacko's face gleamed. He knew that the deputy was hiding him and stepped closer to the

jail. Festus pulled his gun and pointed it at the man.

Jacko stopped and took notice. "You're hiding him...ain't ya!" Jacko's voice became eerily cold. His eyes became black with greed and the desire to kill.

Festus stood his ground. "Now don't you go millin' around. Why don't you just leave and maybe the Marshal will help you with your sentencing..."

Doc was listening. He sensed that Festus was caught between a rock and a hard place. Jacko had him pegged. He put on his coat and picked up the gun that Matt had loaned him. Slowly he moved to the side door and opened it, only to hear a gun shot. He jumped.

Festus spun to the ground onto his knees, even with his gun already drawn, Jacko out drew him. He clutched his upper right chest. The pain was like a red hot fireball in his shoulder. The gun he held in his hand was only a few feet away. His mind raced to figure out how he could reach it and shoot Jacko, but the pain was too numbing.

Instead he remained on his knees in front of Jacko who now was pointing his gun straight at Festus's head. "You and this town are done "whiskers". I've seen and had enough. Say your prayers 'cause when you open them eyes of your's your gonna be with the other side..." His thumb rolled back the hammer on his gun and he took aim.

There was a single shot which echoed through the night air .

Festus jumped at the sounded and after a few seconds he opened his eyes noting that he wasn't the one shot after all. In fact what he saw was Jacko staggering on his feet. The man looked strangely at his gun which hadn't fired. It dropped to the ground with a thud and a plume of dust engulfed it.

Festus blinked his eyes as he watched Jacko stumble around. The man looked down at the blood running from his chest and then he fell to his knees. Jacko looked up as Doc stepped from the shadows with the gun in his hand. Jacko half laughed, "Christ...I've been killed by a doctor..." and then he fell forward and heaved one last breath.

Doc stood with the gun pointing at the dead man when Matt finally arrived. Matt stood next to the doctor and slowly reached out and placed his large hand over the gun and Doc's hand. He gently pushed Doc's arm down and took the gun. Doc's eye were transfixed on the dead man.

Matt looked at Jacko and back to Doc. "Doc. I think Festus could really use you right now..."

Doc shook himself out of the moment and looked up to Matt. He nodded in acknowledgement. As he turned he watch Festus slump backward to the ground and groan. Doc quickly made his way past several bystanders and knelt down next to Festus.

"I have to move your hand, Festus. I need to see the bullet hole." he said to the deputy who was clutching his wound.

"It hurts like thunder, Doc..." Festus moaned and blinked at the doctor, trying to remain conscious. Doc nodded, "I bet it does..." and he carefully moved his friend's hand to look at the hole in his upper chest. Doc shook his head. The bullet hole was clean, but he noticed that it was bleeding hard. He feared that the bullet ruptured the artery. "I have to get him up to the office right now." Doc looked over his shoulder to Matt.

Matt moved closer and motioned to Sam to help move the deputy up to the office. Doc helped to lift him and then let Matt and Sam take him away. He wiped his hands with the handkerchief from his back pocket. He shook his head and then wiped his hand across his moustache.

Kitty was watching him. "What is it Doc?" She said as she approached him.

He didn't hear her as he was watching Newly assisting Burke up the street. He noted that Burke had a bandage around his head. Burke's eyes caught Doc's. "I told you that they would try and kill us! They almost crushed my skull!" He yelled at Doc and Kitty.

Doc stepped forward and looked Burke in the eyes. "They couldn't have crushed your skull, even if they used clubs! It's made of solid rock!" He had just about enough negative comments from Nathan Burke for one day, or night, which ever it was.

Burke thrust his nose in the air and continued on up the street. Newly could only smile slightly at Doc's comment. Doc refocused and headed toward his office to tend Festus. On his way he looked at his pocket watch which was now reading 1:45 am. From what he knew of Festus' wound, it was going to be a long night. Kitty quietly followed behind.

Matt and Sam waited for Adams to arrive. He thanked them for staying and asked for their assistance to help remove the deputy's coat, vest and shirt, all of which were drenched in rich red blood. Doc shook his head in sorrow the whole time.

"Matt, could you please remove his boots before his spurs cut everything up..." Doc asked as he prepared basins of water and rubbing alcohol to sterilize his equipment before looking at the wound. Kitty stepped forward to assist Doc. Matt obliged and Sam helped removed the deputy's boots. Here wasn't another word spoken for the longest time. The space in the small office was filled with emotions; fear, sorrow, hate and the unknown.

Matt had seen enough to know that his deputy was in the right hands, as usual with Doctor Galen Adams. However, an eerie silence lingered this time. "Doc?" Matt questioned his older friend.

Doc's shoulders slumped. "Matt. I just don't know. He's lost an awful lot of blood and I can't find the bullet. I have to wait until he gets some strength back. Maybe in a day or two..."

Kitty's eyes were filled with tears. She had heard that haunting line over and over again. She sighed and turned to the door. "Doc. Call for me if you need me. Sam," her tone was not happy, "It's time we got some rest." She wiped her long eyelashes with the tail of her cloak and left the room.

Doc followed her to the door. "Kitty?" She didn't stop. He'd seen that look before. All he could say was "Thank you for helping me tonight...I'll see you in the morning..." Somehow he felt that his words fell on deaf ears. He rubbed his hand across his moustache and went back inside.

Matt knew Kitty was upset. "Doc. You try and get some rest too. Festus really needs you now." Matt put on his coat and stepped to the doorway. "If you need me...or Newly, just call."

Doc nodded in appreciation. "I'll remember that. Thanks Matt." He smiled weakly at Matt and then took a quick look at his pocket watch. It was now 4:11 in the morning.

The Marshal left the doctor's office and headed back to the jail house. On his way down the stairs he could not resist remembering some of the funny situations and sayings that Festus found himself in. He smiled to himself and crossed the street. He looked to the east and he could almost see the dusk sun's rays starting to cut through the darkness of the night. He was very tiered, but he felt that Doc was even more so. He admired the man for his age and stamina. But mostly for his conviction and treatment of his fellow human beings, despite how some treated him. He knew that Doc was hurting as much as Festus right now. After all it was his good friend laying there waiting for him to help.

Doc had surrendered to the night, or morning as turned out to be. He crossed his arms on his desk and nestled his head into the crook. He was sound asleep within seconds.

**Chapter Six**

The streets of Dodge quickly got busy as the stores and shops opened. The sounds of horses and wagons mixed with the hum of voices woke Festus. He groaned and tried sitting up, but something was wrong. He felt kind of tingly from mid chest down. He could move his legs, but the feeling was numb. He thought for a moment and figured that he had been laying flat too long. He slowly turned his head and saw Doc sleeping at his desk.

"Doc?" Festus weakly asked.

Doc's eyes fluttered open. He squinted to the light. Slowly and stiffly rose his head to look at his friend. "Festus?" He stood and walked toward his friend. "How are you feeling?"

Festus looked puzzled. "Doc. The strangest thing. I feel all tingly inside from my belly down...I'm awfully tired too, Doc."

Doc nodded about the tiredness. "You lost a lot of blood. I need you to rest." Doc's puzzlement grew. The tingling feeling and missing bullet.

It was then that Newly knocked on the doctor's office door and then stepped through. "How is he's Doc?"

Doc looked over to Newly. "I need your help for a moment."

Newly agreed and moved closer to where the doctor was. Doc sighed. "I need to roll you over on to your side Festus. I have to look at your back."

Festus was hardly cognisant and just mumbled a weak "yes" and passed out again.

Newly looked at the doctor. "What is it?"

Doc studied the deputy's face. "I think that bullet I couldn't find is pushing on his spine. He said that he was 'tingly' from his belly down. I need you to help me roll him on his side so I can look..."

Newly knew that Doc hated anything that had to do with the back. As good of a doctor he was, Doc somehow under minded his ability for such specialized surgery. Newly wished that his training had of taken him further. But between the two of them, he knew they would get through.

Doc's hunch was right. He could see the lead projectile up against Festus vertebra. He shook his head. "I can't do anything until he is stronger. He lost so much blood."

Newly stood silently by. They then rolled Festus back on to his back.

Doc continued, "I have to do something. If I don't that bullet could work its way to the spinal cord. And if I do...I could..."

Newly stopped him before he finished. "Save his life..."

Doc slowly looked up into Newly's eyes. He smiled weakly. "Newly. You're a good friend. Could you stay here until I find Matt?"

"Sure Doc." Newly smiled knowing that he offered some hope for the beleaguered doctor.

Doc pulled on his suit coat. "I'll see if Matt can give you a hand to move Festus to the other room. He'll be more comfortable there..."

Newly nodded and watched Doc open the door and leave. He was worried for the old man.

Doc slowly walked down the stairs. His mind was preoccupied with the bullet in Festus' back. He didn't even here Louie Pheeters say hello in his usual drawled out tone. Louie followed Doc to the doorway of the Longbranch. "Doc? You okay?" It was then that Doc noticed Louie. "Oh. Hi Louie. Sorry about that. I just have a lot on my mind at the moment." Doc smiled weakly at Louie and then went into the saloon.

Kitty and Sam were at the bar going over receipts for the shipment they just received. Kitty had her back tot he door, so it was Sam that alerted her to the doctor's entrance. Kitty look back over her shoulder and her mouth fell open. She have never in all the years she knew the man to have looked in such rough shape. Kitty laid a reassuring hand on Sam's forearm and then walked over to the doctor who just finished sitting at one of the tables.

"Doc? You look awful!" Kitty said as she approached him. "You and Festus could be running in some competition with those whiskers."

"Very funny." Doc looked up at Kitty and wiped his hand across his chin. "Just too busy to scrape them off, that's all." His voice was flat.

Sam brought the doctor a coffee and set it down in front of him. Kitty sat next to him and studied his face. It's Festus, isn't it?"

Doc nodded. "I found that bullet. It's up against his spine. He came to just for a moment this morning and said that he was tingly from his belly down. I have to get it out. But he's too weak and he needs to get stronger before I can do anything and I'm not sure if I can do it."

Kitty placed her hands on Doc's. "You've done it before. You can do it again." She knew that Galen Adams wasn't the kind to give in so easily. He was plainly exhausted.

Matt then walked into the saloon. "Doc. How's Festus?" He said as he stood next to the doctor, then noticed his appearance. "Are you okay Doc?"

Doc nodded slowly and told Matt exactly what he just told Kitty. "Newly is up in the office with Festus right now. Could you give him a hand to move him to the other room?"

"Sure thing, Doc." Matt said as he noticed Kitty get up and walk toward the bar. She motioned to Matt to come over to join her. Doc didn't even notice that they had left. His mind was millions of miles away.

"He needs rest. Right now!" Kitty said.

Matt agreed and nodded. "Just how are you going to tell _him_ that?" He thumbed toward Doc.

Kitty peeked around the large lawman and looked at Doc who now had folded his arms on the table and placed his head on them. He was sound asleep. "I don't think I need too. Sam. Will you help Doc upstairs to my guest room."

Sam smiled at his boss. "Sure thing, Miss Kitty." Despite Sam's physical size, he was a gentle and caring man. He placed the glass he was cleaning down on top of the bar and walked over to his doctor friend. Gently he nudged the doctor until he woke up. "Come on Doc. Orders are for you to get some rest."

Doc didn't even put up a fight. Wearily he stood with the aid of the barkeep and the two of them walked to the staircase.

Kitty and Matt watched as they moved up every step. Kitty shook her head. "Matt. You better go up and help Newly. Maybe you could ask Newly to say on there for awhile."

"I'll do that. Keep an eye on him, will you?" Matt referred to Doc. Matt smiled and walk out of the saloon to assist Newly.

Kitty nodded, "You bet I will..." She was almost angry at Doc for letting himself slide into his current state.

Meanwhile, Sam had help Doc with his suit coat and vest. Sam neatly folded them and placed them over the back of the chair. Doc struggled with his boots, but finally won. Doc rolled backward onto the bed and was asleep before his head hit the pillow. Sam just shook his head.

After witnessing that sight, Sam hoisted the doctor's legs up onto the bed and tried to make him more comfortable, he pulled the blankets up under the sleeping man's chin. "You're a driven man, Doctor Adams." Sam's voice was deep, yet sweet. He turned and left the room closing the door behind him. Sam rarely shared his opinions unless he was either provoked or he found the situation needing some interjection. This one he felt the latter. "He was a sleep before his head lay on the pillow, Miss Kitty. How can he go on like this? We can't let him...he'll kill himself!"

Kitty's eye brows gathered into an angry but thoughtful expression. "If we have to, we'll tie him to the bed until he gets enough rest!"

Sam's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Are you sure?"

Kitty smiled and patted the man on the shoulder. "Just joking, Sam. We'll keep an eye on him. I'm sure he'll be fine. And I'm sure he's worried sick about that operation he needs to do on Festus..."

Sam nodded in agreement.

**Chapter Seven**

It was nearing four o'clock pm when Doc woke up. His stomach growled. Despite the fact that he really didn't want to get up, he need to check on Festus, get his five o'clock shadow removed and see Matt about the events of last evening.

Kitty had made her way up to the room and gently knocked on the door. "Doc?"

Doc was sitting on the side of the bed pulling his boots on. "Come in. Its open."

Kitty slowly opened the door and walked into the room. She smiled at the older man. "How are you feeling?"

Doc straightened his back, "I could still use some more sleep, but I'm fine. Thank you for asking." as he slowly stood up and straightened his back with a groan.

Kitty picked up Doc's vest and suit jacket and walked over to him. She knew he was anxious to see how Festus was doing. "Here you go." she said as the doctor slide his arms through the armholes. She patted him on the shoulders as reassurance. "Newly was with Festus all day. He said that he's still asleep."

Doc acknowledged her comment and wiped his bearding face. "I think I need to take care of this."

Kitty smiled. "Unless you really do want to enter a whisker growing contest with Festus!"

Doc looked at Kitty sharply, and then smiled as he not only realized she made a joke, but he was being too hard on himself. "You know, somehow, he'd still win..."

Kitty smiled back. "If you would like, I could do up something for supper..."

Doc thought for a moment. "Thank you, Kitty. It's okay. I'll get something from Del Monaco's and take it up to the office. I'll see if Festus is up to eating yet, also."

"Sure, Doc. But remember, if you need help. Just call." Kitty turned to leave.

"I'll never forget. Thank you Miss Russell." The doctor's baritone voice cut softly through he room like a warm knife through butter as did his twinkling blue eyes.

Kitty turned and smiled. "I believe that is what friendship is all about." She turned quickly on her heels and left the room.

Doc stood and stared at the open doorway. He tilted his head and realized that although he may be poor in the pocket book, that he was the richest man alive with his friends. "Thank you again, Kitty Russell..." he smiled to himself, adjusted his suit coat and raked his hand through his hair. "I'm afraid to look in a mirror..."

No matter, he had to push on. He needed to check in on Festus and Newly. That was the top of his priority list. Second was a quick shave at Harvey's and then, he needed to talk to Matt. Something from last night was consuming the doctor; he had taken a life.

Doc adjusted his suit coat and tried again to brush his hair into something manageable. He sighed. With a deep breath he was off to face the world he knew. The streets of Dodge. As he walked the baloney overlooking the Longbranch's tavern floor, several cheers came up from those who noticed the doctor. "How ya feelin' Doc?" one man shouted. Doc was caught. He hated to be the centre of attention so he brushed the man's question aside with his hand and a smile. "I'm just fine. Thank you for all of your concern. And for Pete's sake, don't fuss over me!"

Kitty Russell smirked at the doctor's reply and looked to her barkeeper Sam. "Looks as if Doc is on the road to full recovery!" She smiled. Sam smiled back. "He's a hard man to keep down..."

Kitty looked back toward the doctor and back at Sam. "Truer words were never spoken, Sam."

Kitty walked out from behind the bar and toward the doctor as he descended the stairs. She smiled at him and his eyes caught her's. "Well?" He asked.

"Well, what?" Kitty asked

"Oh, nothing. Look I have a few things to do. I'll try to stop by later. Maybe for a nightcap. I'm hoping to get a solid night's sleep tonight!"

Kitty nodded. "I hope you succeed. You really need it..." She tilted her head and looked at the man's unruly hair then smiled. "I think Henry has a spot in his appointments for you."

Doc ran his and over his hair again. "Don't like it, huh?"

Kitty laughed and shook her head 'no'. "See you later."

Doc smiled. "You bet. And Kitty. Thank you again."

"You are very welcome. Now, get out of here and check on Festus or we'll be here all night!" Kitty scooted the doctor out of the saloon.

With a smile on his face, Doc walked down the street to the staircase that lead up to his office. He sighed and prepared himself for what might have to discuss with the wounded deputy. He set his hand on the railing and started to climb the stairs.

Newly sat at the doctor's desk and read a medical journal that was sitting there. He heard the footsteps and stood up to greet whoever was on the other side of the door. He saw that it was Doc and opened the door before he reached for the doorknob. "Hi, Doc!" Newly's face lit up. "How are ya doing?"

Doc nodded, "Oh, I'm just fine. How's our patient?" He stepped past Newly into the room where Festus was resting. Newly followed. "He woke up just briefly this morning. He was asking for you."

Doc walked around the bed and checked the dressing on his friend's shoulder. "I'll change this when I'm back. Can you stay for another hour or so?" He looked up at Newly.

"Ya, sure Doc..." A strange look crossed his face.

Doc looked behind him and then back to Newly. "What?" He snapped.

Newly smiled and then got the nerve to speak, "Aren't you a little early?"

Doc tried to piece together what newly was getting at. "Early for what!"

Newly was really smiling now, knowing he had a great line coming, "For Christmas..."

Doc was really lost now. "For Pete's sake what on earth are you talking about!" His voice rose.

"You _are_ Chris Kringle, aren't you?" Newly laughed making a joke about Doc's white whiskers.

Doc was about to say something, but stopped when Festus stirred. "Doc?" He whispered.

Doc sat on the bed next to Festus. "I'm here." He then looked up at Newly and muttered "I'll talk to you about that later!"

Newly remained smiling knowing the doctor was only joking as much as he was. "I'll be back in a few minutes, Doc." Newly said as he left laughing to himself.

"Doc...my shoulder hurts like thunder..." Festus weakly said.

"I know." Doc took the man's pulse. "Festus. I have to operate on you. That bullet you took in the shoulder has somehow moved to your back. That's why you feel strange. But..." He tried to continue, but his fears overwhelmed him.

Festus looked up into Doc's eyes. "But what?" He said solemnly.

Doc swallowed and tried to word his sentence the right way. He took a deep breath. "But...in taking the bullet out...well...I could..."

"Could what, Doc? Tell me." Festus grabbed Doc's forearm gently seeking an answer.

"There's no other way to put it. I could paralyse you..." Doc blurted.

Festus turned away from the doctor and looked at the ceiling. "I figured you'd say something like that. I've been mulling that thought around in my head..." Festus somehow knew the voice of reason in many things. "What ifin ya don't take the bullet out?"

Doc sighed. "If I don't it will keep working into your spine and you will defiantly become paralysed..."

Festus relaxed his grip on Doc's arm. He looked back into the older man's eyes. "Doc. You done this operation before. I knowed you can do it again. And I want you ta know that if something goes the wrong way, I knowed you tried your darnedest. I want you to know that..." Festus tried to smile.

Doc patted Festus on the shoulder and thanked him for his confidence. "You're a good friend and I'm not planning to let you off this easy. After all, you owe me about three breakfasts in a row!" Doc joked which he knew Festus would react to.

"Wall you old scudder! Here I am, all layed up and you mention that?" Festus reacted just as Doc hoped.

"Get some rest. Doctor's orders." Doc barked at him as he stood up from the edge of the bed. "I'll be back later." Festus assented. "See you directly, Doc."

Doc left the room to be greeted by Newly who had just returned. He had an odd look on his face. "Doc...you might want to see this before you leave." Newly handed him a newspaper and one headline read "Dodge Doctor Takes Law Into His Own Hands."

Doc stood staring at the black letters across the top of the page. He was speechless but not overly surprised. This was exactly what he needed to talk to Matt about, but something made him afraid to do so. He sighed. "Newly. I'm going to have these whiskers removed and then see Matt. And if I'm not arrested over this, I'll be back in an hour or so..."

Newly sort of understood what the doctor was feeling. He didn't particularly enjoy being deputy, especially when having to kill someone was involved. "Doc. I don't think the Marshal has it in his head to arrest you. I doubt the thought even crossed his mind."

Doc scratched his growing beard. "Thank you, Newly. But I still have to understand my thoughts and clear my conscience. And that's not easy for someone who has made a life time of making people get better."

Newly knew where Doc was coming from having studied medicine and losing his own wife that even he couldn't save. He smiled a reassuring smile. "I'll be here when you get back."

Doc placed his black felt het on his head and opened the door to leave. "There are some remarkable people in this town." He winked at Newly and smiled closing the door behind himself.

Newly smiled to himself. "You have that right Doc..." He muttered to himself.

Doc ambled down the stairs to the dusty, windy street. Dusk was looming on the horizon. It seemed to Galen Adams that dawn had just happened only moments ago. Yet a whole day had passed and most of it was him catching up on much need sleep. He knew just as well that the night that lay ahead was going to worry-some. He had to calm himself and talk himself into the operation he had to perform on his deputy friend, Festus.

Doc pulled his coat collar tight with the blowing wind as he walked toward the barber shop. He turn the corner and saw Nathan Burke talking to ole Henry, the barber. "How's your head?" Doc asked point blank to Burke. "It throbbed all night...no thanks to Marshal Dillon and his deputies that were suppose to protect my office!"

Doc rubbed his whiskers with furry. "Burke. I want to see you in my office in an hour or so.."

Burke interrupted. "Oh...finally you want to look at my head!"

Doc scowled back. "No...I want to check to see if you have a heart!" He barked. "Its always about you, isn't it? Well, I just have to tell you, that Festus is up in my office right now, because he was doing his best to protect this town last night! I can't even say if he'll pull through. And all you can think about is your freight office? You should be ashamed of yourself! You can rebuild buildings, but you can't rebuild lives..." Doc wasn't finished with Burke just yet and continued, this time waving his index finger at the man in anger, " and I bet that whatever they hit you on the head with likely shattered...noting could break that skull of yours."

Nathan's jaw dropped open and then shut as he thrust his nose in the air and left in a huff.

Doc sighed. His crusty edge just slaughtered another victim. He looked back at Henry who wore a funny look on his face. "What?" Doc barked.

"Just wish it were me that said that to Burke...that's all..." Henry smile at the doctor and then ushered him into the barbershop. "Have a seat. Looks like you could you might want to see what you used to look like under those whiskers..."

Doc nodded. "You're not kidding..." he said as she climbed into the barber chair and set back.

As Henry worked his razor gracefully over Galen's face he noted the newspaper that sat with the doctor's hat. "See you saw the headline in the paper today..." he tried to make light conversation with the doctor who rare did just that. Light conversation was not one of Galen Adams's better traits.

The doctor stopped Henry's hand. "I would rather not talk about that. Please."

Henry nodded and continued his shave and after a few more moments, he wiped the doctor's face with a warm cloth. "Now you look like Doc." He smiled.

Doc ran his hand over his face and looked up at Henry while handing him a dollar, "Now I feel like Doc." He smirked. "Thank you Henry." The doctor said as he slid off the chair and retrieved his hat. Now he was on to his next destination. Marshal Matt Dillon's office.

Matt sat hunched over his desk working on a report detailing the events from last night. In retrospect, the events didn't unfold as he first thought; the freight office was a write off, and Festus being shot was upsetting to him. He sighed to himself.

Doc stepped up onto the wooden sidewalk outside the jail house. He hesitated before reaching for the latch on the door. With a deep breath, he opened the door and stepped through into Matt's office. "Matt."

Matt looked up from the report. "Oh, hi Doc. How are you doing today?" Matt's light blue eyes twinkled with friendship and concern.

Doc stepped closer to the desk after closing the door from the wind. "I'm not too bad, thanks for asking."

Matt felt there was something more to the doctor's visit. "How's Festus?" His voice grew more concerned.

Doc shifted his weight and looked Matt straight in the eyes. "He's not good, Matt. That bullet in his back has moved more. And he's still very weak. I'm afraid to operate on him because I could do even more damage, yet on the other hand, that bullet has to come out of there."

Matt was now in front of his desk and ready to sit on the corner. "So what are you going to do? Have you talked to him about it?"

Doc nodded. "Festus came to a while ago. You know him, he said that regardless what happens, he knows I did my best. I just wish I could have that same confidence. Maybe I'm just too tired. Or too old..."

Matt didn't like when the doctor spoke that way. He stood up and walked toward the older man and then tucked his thumbs into his belt. His face wore a look of dismay. "Look, Doc. You have done this sort of thing before. Didn't you go east a while back and take some training about this kind of operation?"

Doc nodded. "Yes. Yes I did. But it wasn't a friend that needed the operation." Doc blinked his eyes fighting back the dampness. "It's all so different now." Doc wiped his moustache and chin. "I'm sure everything will work out. It has too..."

Matt agreed and placed a reassuring hand on the doctor's shoulder. "I'm sure Newly will help you through this."

Doc sighed. "I sure hope so Matt. I sure hope so."

Matt started to go back to his desk but noticed that the doctor hadn't moved. "You look even more perplexed." Matt said.

Doc pulled the newspaper out from under his arm and handed it to the Marshal. "I'm not very excited about his. How can they write things like this?"

Matt took the paper and frowned. "I was wondering when you were going to get to this...I saw it this morning." Matt's tone of voice bore some annoyance not only for Doc wanting to bring up the subject, but also for the newspaper for trying to sensationalise the whole event. Matt took a deep breath and looked up at the doctor from the paper.

All of a sudden Doc felt intimidated by the Marshal's height and power. He swallowed hard and remained frozen where he stood.

"Have a seat." Matt directed the doctor to the small table where he and Festus used to argue over checkers hour after hour on slow days. Doc was hesitant to even move, but his better judgement made him stiffly move to the table and pull out a chair and slowly sit. His eyes didn't leave the Marshal who sat down opposite him. Matt wore that familiar puzzled look on his face. By now Galen Adams was regretting having mentioned the newspaper at all as sweat beaded on his forehead.

Matt decided to let Adams talk first. "Go ahead. What's wrong?"

Doc wiped his moustache and chin as he always did when he was upset, stumped for words, or just plain afraid of the situation. "Matt. I murdered that man last night. Cold blooded murder." His eyes blinked as he spoke. Another sign that he was uncomfortable about the situation.

Matt sat back slightly surprised by the doctor's statement. "Maybe you better tell me about it. I want your story." Matt continued to fish whatever it was that was bothering his friend out of him.

Doc's eyes slowly lifted to Matt's. "You loaned me that gun for my own protection and I used it just like Jacko and his men would have used it on anyone of us. I gunned down a man who didn't even see me-never knew I was even there. He wasn't even looking in my direction. He was looking at Festus..."

That's where Matt stopped him. "Doc. Last night was a night of chaos for everyone. Festus was hurt in the line of duty. You acted in the line of civil defence. Last night, when you held that gun and fired it, you were protecting a man who has lived in and served this town for a good number of years, without hesitation, I might add. When you consciously picked up that gun to help Festus, you became Galen Adams, a citizen of Dodge City. You weren't a doctor - just a man helping a friend." Matt leaned forward hoping to make his point that much clearer. Last thing he needed right now was to have his best deputy, and good friend down, but also to loose his dearest friend to self imposed pity.

Doc understood what the Marshal was saying, although it still didn't sit well with him. "Matt, I don't know how you do it." Doc looked up into his Marshal friend's eyes. "How do you get that dead man's face out of your head? I've spent a lifetime of trying to erase the faces of the people I have lost that I have tried to save. I can't imagine what it is like for you...the ones that you knowingly killed for one reason or another." his eyes drifted to his hand placed palm down on the table in front of him. All he could do was to think of Festus and the dead man.

Matt looked at Doc with deep sadness. His voice was low. "They are all still here. Every one of them. Over time I have learned to push them aside. But I still see them. I sometimes see them in my sleep, but then I try hard and focus on the things that keep me rooted on earth - my job and my friends."

Doc sat speechless for a moment then slowly ran his hand across his moustache and then his chin. A slight smile ran across his lips and his sheepishness made him rub his ear. "Now I feel embarrassed." His eyes blinked as he looked up from his hand on the table.

Matt straightened his back. "Why? You've done nothing wrong...I could only hope that other's in this town would do the same under the same circumstances."

Doc slowly smiled. "Thanks Matt. I guess I'm feeling embarrassed that I have disappointed you, let down Festus and mostly myself with these feelings. I should have remembered that there were a few times in the past that I held a gun in my hand and had to use it. I guess it was such a sudden thing after everything else. I'm sorry to bring this to you." Doc slowly stood.

"Don't be sorry. I'm glad we spoke about this. I know the kind of person you are, and I know this was probably eating at you. Same thing was happening to the rest of us when you were missing. Get some rest and then help Festus." Matt stood up from the table with a smile on his face.

Doc also smiled while running his right hand across the top of his ear and a cock of his head, and looked up at the Marshal. "You know. For just a moment back there, I was actually afraid of you. Your size intimidated me like never before. But you have a way with people - to calm them down or make them at ease. It's a gift, I'm sure. If there were awards given out for lawmen, you'd get my vote anytime." Doc nodded pleased with his comment.

Matt smiled at the doctor's honesty. "If there were awards for doctor's you'd have gotten one a long, long time ago after putting up with this bunch!" He chuckled as he patted his friend on the back and ushered him to the door. "It's getting late. Get some rest. I need my deputy back."

Doc took his pocket watch out of his vest pocket and looked at the time. He noted the time which was 5:56 pm. He placed his hat on his head and smiled in agreement. "Thanks Matt. And don't worry, you'll get your deputy back. That's for sure!" Doc almost laughed thinking how Matt was going to have to continue to harness Festus's wayward and every wandering energizes. "I promise you that! And you realize that you'll have be 'mother-hen' to him again!" Doc winked and smiled to Matt and left to get a bite to eat. Tonight he had to get a good night sleep, for tomorrow he had to face his own inhibitions.

Matt slowly walked back to his desk. He was thinking about what Doc said about Festus. Did he really have to be "mother-hen" as Doc suggested? Then Matt shook himself that yes, there certainly were times! Matt was almost half tempted to halt the doctor and give everyone a rest from the Haggen helping hand for a few days. But then he thought that was just plane unfair and that Doc was rubbing off on him. Matt smiled deeply with fondness of his friends.

Doc walked up the wooden sidewalk bracing himself from the cold wind that whipped up and down the street. He nodded to those who took time to say hello. He reached Del Monaco's and stepped inside an into a warmer climate. His body shook the cold off near the warmth of the wood stove. There wasn't a seat to be had, but that was okay. He wanted to take a tray back to his office. A little something for him and if Festus was hungry, for him too. He waited patiently to place his order of crispy deep fried chicken and baked potatoes. Gerald told Doc that once he had the chicken ready he would bring it up to his office. Doc smiled and handed his money over to the man. "See you shortly."

On his way to his office Doc stopped at the Longbranch to see if Kitty would bring him a half pail of ale later on. He was certain that she would oblige.

Kitty and Sam were busy that night but Kitty cut herself loose from the crowd long enough to speak with the town doctor. "Matt said you were likely aiming for tomorrow to operate on Festus."

Doc took Kitty by the elbow and moved her closer to her office door for more privacy. Under his silver moustache a slight smile broke. "News travels fast in this town. Yes. I am hoping that Festus is strong enough that I can take that bullet out of him tomorrow. It would be wonderful if you could assist."

Kitty flickered her long black eyelashes. "You know I couldn't bare for you to be alone up there."

Doc nodded. "I'm truly grateful. Newly also said that he'd help. I think it's going to be a bit complicated, and I have confidence that I can do it...I'm just scared...that's all."

Kitty leaned forward and kissed the older man on the cheek. "You'll do just fine." she said with a wink.

Doc blushed and nodded. Then he refocused. "Now about that pail of ale..."

Kitty could do noting but smile at her ornery doctor friend. "I'll have Sam deliver it in a few minutes. Now go. Get back to your office. Newly said Festus has been asking for you."

"I'll do that. Thank you Kitty. Someone did something right when they sent you here to Dodge." Doc headed toward the door.

Kitty laughed. "Right now. That's up for debate!" her voice was it's fine husky tone.

Doc smiled back. "Miss Russell, you're a wonderful woman!" He reciprocated with a quick peck on the cheek and a wink and then he was gone. Kitty stood transfixed when Sam moved closer to her about the pail. "Miss Kitty?"

Kitty looked up at him with a bemused look on her face. "If he were a little younger and I wasn't after that Marshal...he might just have had a chance..."

Sam's eyebrows rose and then he chuckled. "Yes. He can be quite charming."

Doc made his way up to the office. He was anxious to talk to Festus about the planned operation for tomorrow. He wanted to make certain that his slightly less than educated friend fully understood everything. Doc was certain he did, but there was on room for error now.

He reached the top step and was greeted by Newly. "Hi Doc. Glad you're here. He's been askin' for ya now for about an hour."

Doc nodded. "I'll take over from here. And if you are available tomorrow, I would like to take that slug out of him. Kitty said she'd help."

Newly smiled. "You can count me in. And, Doc."

Adams was just about to enter the other room where Festus lay. "Yes..."

Newly moved toward him. "Festus needed to use the "facilities" and we did our best. He's not good on his legs..."

Doc looked from Newly to the room where Festus lay and then back to Newly. "I was afraid of that...his legs, I mean." Doc sighed. "I hope I'm not too late..."

Newly smile in assurance. "We'll all find out tomorrow. He's a tough old bugger...he'll be fine."

"Thanks and good night Newly. Get lots of rest." Doc lead the younger man to the door. "I'll see you around 10 tomorrow morning."

"Sure thing." Newly said with his usual smile.

Doc wiped his moustache and closed the door behind him. Now for the moment he was dreading. Sombrely he walked to the door that linked the two little rooms and pushed it open slowly. Festus peered up from the bed. "Hiya Doc. I was wonderin' where ya have bin at."

Doc sat slowly on the edge of the bed and reached over to look at Festus's should. As he examined the wound he spoke in soft tones, "Oh, I have been down to have those whiskers shaved off. Then I went to see Matt. He's quite concerned about you. So am I..." Festus didn't say anything just yet. He let the doctor continue. "Newly said that you had been up."

Festus nodded a weak yes. "My legs felt like they were all wobbly and not acting were I was puttin' my feet down. The darnedest I ever have felt!"

Doc stopped fussing with the bandage on Festus's shoulder. "That's what we're concerned about. The operation that I will be going tomorrow morning to take that bullet out could make that worse. But I ma hoping and praying that it will make that better." Doc swallowed hard and blinked his eyes as they started to fill with moisture. "I am really afraid of this..." He hung his head in shame. That wave of self imposed pity was consuming him again.

Festus looked up to the doctor and took hold of his shoulder. "Like I told ya before, I trust in your judgement more than anyone else. I know you can do it. If anyone should be scared, it otta be me..."

Doc patted the back of his friend's hand. "Thank you Festus. No I want you to get some more sleep. Newly and Miss Kitty will be here tomorrow morning to help me. And that will come soon enough." Doc stood up. "Would you like something to help you sleep?"

Festus shook his head no. "I'll be okay, Doc. Just you wait and see. Before you know it, I'll be dancing up a storm in the street!"

Doc smiled. "Just remember to take those darn spurs off!" He winked at his friend who had a smile as broad as his face.

"See you tomorrow." Doc said as he closed the door behind him.

Sure enough, the morning came quickly. Doc seemed to be up extra early and had already checked in on Festus who was in good spirits. There were only a few accessions that Doc knew were Festus was down-right volatile. Most of them stemmed from injustice to his friends or his silly old mule, Ruth. Festus loved that large lump of roaming hay probably as much as he did his friends...if not more. It always amused Doc how easily he could ruffle Festus's feather with a mere slight about the animal.

Doc fussed with the trays and equipment that he was going to require and was rummaging through the medicine chest when Kitty and Newly arrived. They met on the street and although it wasn't quite 10:00 am they decided they had better meet with the doctor ahead of time to get a feel for what the operation would entail.

"Loose somethin"?" Kitty asked as they came through the door.

Doc stopped and turned to them as he peered over his glasses. "Oh, hi Kitty. Newly. I was just looking for that other bottle of...oh, here it is." He stood up with a small bottle of chloroform in his hand. "Afraid we'll need this..." he said as he set in down in one of the white enamelled pans. He then pulled his pocket watch out of his vest pocket and opened it to get the time. "Why you're half an hour early!" He proclaimed.

Newly spoke, "We ran into each other and we thought that we could help you get ready." Kitty nodded in agreement.

Doc smiled. "Well, I'm grateful." He moved around the office with skilled precision collecting things. "Kitty? Could you washed these knives and probes in this solution for me please?"

Kitty smiled and rolled up her blouse sleeves. "Be happy too Doc!"

"Newly, I need you to help me roll Festus over and start to sedate him." Doc moved to the room with his tray of equipment. "I think it will be less stressful to do the operation where he is rather than move him out here."

Newly could understand that and followed the doctor.

It was almost three hours later. Doc was exhausted and leaned on the end of the bed. He let Newly finish with the bandages. Kitty stood next to her doctor friend and gently wiped his brow which was beaded with perspiration. "How are you holding up, Doc?" her husky voice cut the silence. All the man could do was to nod in acknowledgement that she had said something. His mind was millions of miles away in thought. He was going over the operation in him mind, retracing every step to ensure and re-assure himself that he did everything humanly possible. "Doc?" Kitty spoke again.

Doc shook himself out of his trance. "Sorry Kitty. What did you ask?"

She smiled at him and then placed her arm around his shoulders to guide him to the other room. "I asked you how you were. And now I know. Come on, and let's go sit down." Adams agreed and they left the room.

Doc slowly settled into his chair at his desk and Kitty sat on the small chair next to the window. "Oh, someone's coming up here, Doc." She noted as she heard the foot steps coming up the stairs. The door swung open as Matt stepped through. He wasn't sure what to expect and with the expression everyone's faces, he was even more curious how things turned out for Festus.

"Hello Matt." Kitty was the first to greet him with her usual smile and bright green eyes.

He smiled back. "Kitty. Doc. How's Festus?" He asked as he tucked his thumbs into his belt.

Doc wiped his moustache and then nervously ran his right hand over the top of his ear. "I don't know how he is just yet. We only finished a few minutes ago. That bullet was awfully deep and sure bounced around in there. The mere fact that he's alive at all is amazing."

Matt swallowed. "When do you think you'll know anything?"

Doc dug the watch out of his pocket and opened it. "Well. I gave him enough sedative to keep him down until later today." Doc twitched his head. "Wish I could tell you more, Matt." Just then Newly came into the room. "I finished with the bandages and got him back onto his back as you asked." He said to Doc and smiled at the marshal at the same time. "I have to get to my shop, but if you need me for anything, just call."

Doc pushed himself up out of the chair and extended his hand to Newly. "Thank you Newly. You know, you would have made a wonderful doctor yourself." He smiled with deep affection for his young friend.

Newly shook the older man's hand. "Thank you Doc. Just call me if you need me. And take care of Festus...and yourself!" He winked.

Doc patted him on the shoulder and followed him to the door to see him out. Matt had moved over to talk with Kitty. She tried to fill him in on some of the details of the operation. "All we can do now, Matt, is to wait."

Matt adjusted his hat back on his head and straightened his back . "You two look like you could use a drink."

Kitty look over at Doc who stood by the door. "I believe that the Marshal has prescribed the right prescription right about now!"

Doc wiped his moustache. "In my professional opinion, you are exactly correct!" He smiled as he reached for his coat and hat. "Festus will be fine on his own for a few minutes."

Matt agreed and opened the door allowing Kitty and then the doctor through before he stepped through himself, closing the door behind. The late October wind and coolness prevailed. The three of them made their way to the Longbranch.

Kitty pushed through the doors. "Sam, three drinks please." she smiled at the tall man behind the bar.

"How's Festus?" Sam's deep voice was almost velvet.

Doc cocked his head. "That's a good question, with out an answer...yet. I hope to find out later today when he comes too."

Sam smiled at the doctor. "He'll be just fine."

Galen Adams hoisted his drink and thanked the barkeep for his kind and reassuring comment. "Thank you Sam. Thank you." He touched the glass to his lips and sipped in the gold liquid and sighed.

Doc was working on some long over due correspondence at his deck when he decided to take a breather. He looked at the clock on the wall which read 7:47 pm. He stood and stretched his back and walked to the small wood stove and opened the door to add a piece of wood. He heard the foot steps coming up the stairs and wonder who it might be. He stood up and waited.

There was a knock on his door. This he thought odd, but then he thought that it was someone who was paying him an earnest visit. "It's open..." His gravelly voice welcomed the visitor.

The door slowly creaked open. There was a tall man in a large black hat on the other side. He stepped through and then took a quick look over his should.

The hairs on Doc's neck stood up but he wasn't going to back away. Perhaps his emotions and what had just recently happened to him were playing on his mind. "Can I help you?"

The man closed the door. "You the doctor?" His eyes shifted around the room.

Doc moved over to the examination table and nonchalantly placed it between himself and his visitor. "Yes. Yes I am. Can I help you?" He looked the man deep into his eyes. Eyes he thought he'd seen before. He squinted.

The man stepped closer to the table and dropped a copy of the newspaper on the surface. "You the one that done this killin'?"

Doc slowly looked down from the man's eyes and glanced at the paper. He nodded and added, "And I'm not terribly proud of it either." He looked back up to the man who's eye were filling with rage.

Doc's sense of uneasiness swelled within him. He swallowed hard. "Just who are you?" He pushed.

The man was directly across from him now and leaning toward him over the table with his fingers digging into the table's cushion top. Without even a glance he brought his right hand up in a flash and backhanded Doc across the face causing the older man to reel backward and into a table at the end of the room. Doc's eyes were wide open as he touched the corner of his mouth and looked at the blood on his hand. Doc scrambled to his feet and kept his attacker within a few steps. It was like a chess game.

"Who are you Doc?" asked even louder.

"I'm here to cause you pain and suffering before I kill you just the way you killed my brother. Without warning." The man hissed. "I'm Daniel Jackman. Charles Jackman's little brother..."

Doc tried to dodge his way to the door and safety, but the bigger man's reach caught him by the shirt collar. Jackman was merciless as he started to work the doctor over.

Festus heard the ruckus and Doc's raised voice. He grit his teeth together and pushed himself out of the bed. Painfully he walked toward his gun belt that hung on the end of the bed. His hand shook as he pulled the cold gun out of the holster and moved to the door. All of a sudden there wasn't any movement that he could hear through the door. His other hand reached the doorknob and turned it open. The door silently swung open and Festus's eyes popped open with a spurt of adrenaline. He saw the big man's back and in the crook of his left arm was Doc who was fighting to free himself enough to breathe.

Festus gripped the gun and rolled the hammer back. Jackman heard the sound and stopped choking the doctor, but didn't release him.

Festus glared at him. "Ifin you don't let Doc go right now, I will put a hole through your head big enough for me to see the street from here..." Festus's voice was low and full of hate.

Jackman slowly released the doctor who slumped onto the examination table beside him. Jackman slowly rose his hands in the air.

"Doc?" Festus called. "Come over here, ifin you can..." Festus outstretched his reach to help the doctor. Doc looked at him with horror in his eyes. He placed his hand on his throat and moved quickly away from the man and over to Festus. "You go on in thar and sit down. I'll get Newly to look at you when I can. You okay?" He asked the beleaguered doctor who nodded a slow yes and then went into the back room.

"So, am I standing here all day with my hands in the air while you make pleasantries?" Jackman hissed.

"You can put you hands down as soon as you take off that gun belt." Festus countered. He swallowed as he remembered that he was in this similar situation only some 20 or more hours ago. "Real slow now..." Festus urged him.

Jackman had a smile spread across his dirty, whiskered face. "You make me laugh!" He taunted.

"Ifin you're findin' something so funny, maybe you could share it. I could use a laugh right now." Festus held his ground.

That made Jackman even more angry. Slowly he lowered his arms and turned to face Festus at the same time but by turning counter clockwise gave him an opportunity to grab for his gun. Festus wasn't going to fall for the same trick twice and pulled the trigger. Jackman bolted backward clutching his chest over his heart and then rolled off the table falling to the floor motionless.

Matt had just left the Longbranch after having a coffee with Kitty when he heard the gun's report come from Doc's office. He drew his gun and ran up the stairs two at a time and burst through the door to find Festus leaning against the door jam looking in obvious pain and Jackman's body at his feet.

Festus opened an eyes and spoke. "Get Newly. Doc's in a bad way." And then he slowly slid down the door frame to the floor on to his bottom.

By now Kitty and Sam were standing behind Matt. Kitty pushed through into the office past the Marshal. Matt joined her after confirming that Jackman was dead. They knelt next to the deputy. "Festus? Are you okay?" Kitty asked and blinked back tears that filled her eyes.

Sam quickly left to find Newly.

Festus opened his eyes. "I'll be fine. Help Doc. He's in bad shape..." He patted Kitty on the hand she had placed on his shoulder. "Go now..."

Kitty quickly got up and moved into the back room. Matt assisted Festus up and into Doc's office chair. "What happened here?"

While Festus did his best to fill Matt in on the events Kitty sat down next to Doc who had cradled his face into his arm over the end of the bed. His other had held his handkerchief to his cheek and eyebrow. His white shirt was covered in blood.

Kitty touched his shoulder. "Can I have a look?"

Doc slowly lifted his face out of his arm and turned to her. "Oh, Doc!" She held his shoulder tighter. "You poor dear. What he did to you!"

Doc nodded slowly and whispered, "I'm sure it looks worse that it is. But I assure you it feels pretty bad..." Kitty gently placed her index finger over the doctor's lips to stop him from talking.

Within a few minutes Newly arrived and passed Matt who sat with Festus and into the back room where Kitty managed to get Doc laying down. Newly sighed. "There's no call for this sort of thing!" He knelt down beside the bed close to Doc so he could examine his wounds. "I'm afraid you're going to need some stitches, Doc." he said as he looked under Kitty's makeshift bandages. "Your throat looks red. Does it hurt?" Newly gently touched it.

Doc shallowed with difficulty. "He tried to strangle me."

Newly nodded. "Try not to talk. I can't see anything wrong. Just bruising." He patted Doc on the shoulder.

Doc's eyelids were getting heavy. He hurt and wanted nothing more than to sleep. "Doc? I'll just put some stitches in these two wounds. You sleep if you want." Newly and Kitty prepared some sutures while Doc agreed then closed his eyes.

And before he slipped into a sleep he asked, "How's Festus?" Kitty picked up the doctor's hand and gently squeezed it. "He can walk. I think he'll be just like the ole Festus we know and love." Doc gently squeezed her hand back in acknowledgement and a tired smile spread across his lips under his silver moustache.

It was three days after the incident in Doc's office. Doc was up and around, all be stiffly and with some pain and visible bruising. His voice was still not quite back to its strength, so he was grateful he had no-one to yell at. Yet.

Festus was showing signs of improvement and was now getting anxious to get out of the doctor's office. He sat on the examination table and Doc poked and pushed in his usual fashion during a post operation examination. "Well, I can't explain it. You are just as good as new!" He said as he removed his glasses and placed them in his vest pocket.

Festus huffed. "Good thing after all that pokin' and prodin' ya just did!" He pulled on his shirt and buttoned it up. Then slid off the table.

Doc just stood shaking his head. "And after all I have done for you. That's all you have to say? I poked and prodded you?" He almost laughed about it.

It was then that Matt showed up at the door. "Good day gentlemen."

Festus and Doc exchanged looks. "And why the formalities?" Doc questioned suspiciously.

Matt smiled. "I have something for Festus."

Festus stepped forward. "What is it Matthew?"

Matt pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to his deputy. Doc moved closer to Festus who became protective of the paper. Festus opened the sheet up and looked at it. He rotated it and then in a huff handed it to Doc. "Okay, smarty pants. What is it?"

Doc put n his glasses and took the sheet of paper from Festus. "For goodness sake. It's a cheque for $100.00!"

Festus snatched the paper back out of Doc's hands. "What's it about Matthew?" He then glanced back at Doc who was looking at Festus like he had crawdads swimming out of his ears.

Matt smiled. "That Daniel Jackman fellow was not much better than his brother. He was wanted in a string of robberies and as you shot him...and technically you weren't acting as a deputy, the award goes to you. Doc. I have one here for you too...for Jacko."

Doc rubbed his moustache. "Sign it over to the orphanage, please."

Matt nodded.

Doc looked at Festus. "What are you going to do with all that money?"

Festus stood looking at the piece of paper. "First, I'm going to treat my friends to a few drinks. Then I am going to buy them supper." A sly smile creased his weathered face. "Matthew? Care to join me?"

"Sure Festus. That sounds great!" Matt opened the door and the two started to leave. Festus stopped and turned to see Doc standing silently. "Wall? Are you gonna join me or do you need a fancy writ up invitations? I didn't expect to have to tell you that you were my friend...ornery or not!"

Doc's face broke into a broad smile. "You betcha!" He grabbed his coat and hat. "You betcha!"

On their way down to the Longbranch, Festus said that whatever money was left, he was going to give to the orphanage too.

**The end.**


End file.
